Platicas ajenas
by Cassie di Black
Summary: del Principe de Slytherin a un simple peon, es lo que pasa Draco cuando regresa de Azcaban al colegio, nadie lo mira, muchos lo ignoran, el trato es simple, si concluye sus estudios en Hogwarts su madre queda libre, sin juicio alguno. Draco tiene un dilema existencial cuando, al ser ignorado escucha las conversaciones del alumnado. Espero les guste ... n.n
1. Sin Esperanza

**PLATICAS AJENA**

**SIN ESPERANZAS**

El frio, la tristeza, los barrotes, el llanto, los recuerdos, las pesadillas, todo se lo recordaba. Recordaba, las maldiciones, en su cuerpo, en el cuerpo de los demás, contra él y el lanzándolas sin remordimiento, dañando. Recordaba el odio, el que había sentido y el que veía reflejado en los ojos del resto de los seguidores, en los ojos del líder. Recordaba el miedo, el miedo de su padre, el de su madre, el de él mismo, porque no podía retractarse. El llanto, de todas las vidas perdidas en la batalla. La muerte, había visto la muerte, la había olido, su antiguo colegio olía a muerte, se veía muerto. Las pesadillas regresaban cada noche a visitarlo junto con los dementores, siempre despertaba llorando, gritando. Su madre, desde la celda contigua lo consolaba, gritaba su nombre, trataba de despertarlo, de tranquilizarlo.

Despertaba cada noche, cada día, cada que intentaba dormir. Cada día que pasaba, el notaba que cambiaba, su cabello bajaba hasta sus ojos, pronto los cubrió, la humedad y el frio, habían hecho que su voz se hiciera ronca, sus ojos, habían perdido el brillo, cada vez notaba que sus huesos salían de su piel. No entendía, como si, los vencedores habían sido ellos, por que Azcaban estaba tan deshumanizado.

A pesar de la marca en su brazo, no se consideraba distinto a los aurores, la guerra lo había hecho cambiar, madurar. Se preocupaba sobre todo por su madre, en la celda contigua, muchas veces, mientras fingía dormir, la oía sollozar, cantando lastimosamente aquella dulce canción que le oía cantar cuando era niño. El mundo había cambiado. Estaba seguro que después del juicio pasaría el resto de sus días ahí, lo único que suplicaba era que lograran sacar a su madre de ahí. Al final, prefería que ella saliera, ella necesitaba sol, necesitaba comer, estaba débil, enferma, necesitaba salir a como fuera de ahí.

Pronto llegó el auror de guardia, Oliver Wood, en ese momento, recordó los partidos en el colegio. Extrañaba mucho volar en su escoba, el viento frio quemando sus mejillas, la libertad de salir y tomar su escoba y volar hasta parís si así quería, pero eso se acabó, estaba a punto de escuchar la sentencia, su vida, en un celda, pudriéndose como la basura que creían que era. Oliver lo ayudó a levantarse, a diferencia del resto de los aurores de Azcaban, lo miraba con lastima, no le gustaba que lo mirara así, pero prefería eso a el odio que el resto tenía en los ojos; sin embargo, Oliver, siempre parecía estar atento a él, a pesar de haber sido rivales de quidditch, muchas veces Oliver le compartía de su almuerzo, diciendo que cada vez se veía más esquelético, sin olvidar darle un poco también a su madre. Poco a poco habían formado una ligera amistad, que lo había ayudado a sobrellevar lo que ocurría.

-Arriba Draco, necesito te levantes.- suplicaba Oliver, mientras trataba de levantarlo de la cama. Oliver, levanto un brazo de Draco, y lo coloco en su cuello, trataba de tomarlo de la espalda, para ayudarlo a caminar. Pero Draco se negaba a cooperar.

-¿para qué? Regresaré y moriré aquí, igual que se lo han sentenciado a mi padre.- dijo el chico sin querer levantarse de la cama.

-No será así, estoy seguro de que te dejaran salir- dijo Oliver intentando levantar al rubio.

-Oliver- suplico Draco mirándolo a los ojos, bajo un poco más la voz- encárgate de que ella salga, no me importa quedarme aquí, no quiero que ella se quede aquí-dijo, señalando con la nariz hacia Narcisa, quien trataba de escuchar a su hijo, y cerca de los barrotes, lloraba silenciosamente al ver como su hijo se había apagado.

-Draco, la salida de ella es un hecho. Ahora, por favor… - dijo Oliver, más no tuvo que acabar la frase pues Draco se levantó sin objeción.

Caminaron, hasta donde los esperaban ya una guardia de tres aurores más y unos cuanto dementores. Draco, vencido por el cansancio y el hambre, cerró los ojos.

-Draco, ¿sigues ahí?- la voz de Oliver retumbo dentro de Draco.

-¿eh? Si… aun no muero Wood… aun que sería lo mejor. – comento Draco lúgubre.

-Draco, te prometo que estarás libre, con tu madre, en tu hogar, de verdad no tienes idea de qué tipo de gente te defenderá hoy.- comento Oliver animado, con una sonrisa sincera.

-McGonagall no es la mejor abogada-dijo Draco decaido.

-No solo esta ella aquí, te prometo que saldrás, y yo convenceré a Kingsley de que te permita estar en la Academia de Aurores Draco.- Oliver empezaba a sonreír más ampliamente.

-Oliver, ¿por qué haces esto por mí? Jamás fui bueno con ningún Gryffindor en el colegio, ¿qué intentas? O… más bien, ¿qué quieres a cambio?

-hey, Draco, somos amigos, no como tus amigos serpientes, amigos de verdad. No tengo que pedirte nada a cambio, quiero verte feliz, después de estos casi seis meses, he aprendido que te quiero, como a un hermano, y los hermanos son familia. Quiero que mi familia este bien, este feliz, y cuando te liberen, mi mama quiere que te lleve a mi casa, hasta que saquen a tu madre. Mi padre, esta algo en contra, pero nadie le dice que no a mi madre.-dijo con orgullo Oliver, y una sonrisa santurrona que Draco solamente veía cuando Oliver ganaba alguna partida de ajedrez mágico, era una sonrisa que contagiaba felicidad. Cuando Draco cayó de si, sonreía también.

-está bien Wood, vamos.-dijo Draco aun sonriendo.

Draco llego a la corte y lo encerraron en una jaula, a pesar de todo, Draco había perdido la sonrisa al ver a toda esa gente mirándolo, había bajado la cabeza, una sombra de tristeza inundaba sus ojos. Miro como su primer único y verdadero amigo en su vida se dirigía a un costado del ministro de magia, quien miraba a Draco como persona, no como un vil mortífago. La profesora McGonagall, quien fungía como su abogada, se dirigió hacia en sonriéndole esperanzada, Draco se limitó a apartar la mirada de su antigua maestra. Se sentía mal, invadido, observado, perdido. El juicio empezaba a buena marcha, Draco no tenía más que contestar ligeras preguntas, poco a poco se dio cuenta de que Kingsley no quería forzarlo a mucho, las preguntas eran sencillas.

Pronto, avanzado el juicio, algunos presentes, empezaban a alegar acerca de la veracidad del argumento de la abogada. McGonagall no quería discutir con ellos. "si todo es verdad, ¿por qué no toma veritaserum?" Argumento un señor de bigotes y barba, a lo que el resto de los presentes comenzaron a hacer barullo.

-¡silencio!- la voz del ministro apago la ola de voces.-Draco, es una persona, un ciudadano, un mago, a pesar de su pasado. El decidirá si quiere usar veritaserum, yo creo en su palabra. Si alguien aquí tiene algún problema, puede irse- la voz del ministro parecía irritada.-A fin de cuentas Draco Malfoy es tan solo un niño manipulado por el miedo de una familia,- parecía que a Kingsley se le cortaba la voz.- si alguien tiene pruebas en su contra adelante las quiero ver. – La mirada de un león enfurecido apareció en los ojos del ministro y su voz parecía estar en llamas.- y a la próxima interrupción declararé prisión a todos los presentes.-sentencio el ministro poniéndose de pie.

Kingsley, camino hacia Draco, quien aún mantenía la cabeza abajo. Oliver venia tras él. El ministro hiso una seña, y abrieron la reja. Oliver ayudo a Draco a salir, el ministro apareció una silla, donde Oliver deposito a su amigo, con ligero gracias, Draco se sentó. La profesora McGonagall y el ministro intercambiaron unas palabras silenciosas que Draco no alcanzo a oír. Poco después el ministro y Oliver regresaron a sus puestos y el juicio continuo.

-Draco, antes de continuar,- hablo la profesora McGonagall con ternura.- ¿quieres usar la poción veritaserum?- Draco levanto los ojos, la profesora lo miraba con ternura y le sonreía con sinceridad, parecía que quería abrazarlo.

-yo… Si eso va a hacer que la gente aquí deje de gritar lo hare.- dijo Draco con ronca voz.

-¿conoces los efectos de dicha poción?- interrogo la vieja maestra

-claro, muchas veces la hice en la escuela, y también lo acepto solo tráiganla.-dijo Draco con tedio.

Minerva observo al ministro, quien asintió. En ese momento dos hombres con una larga túnica azul entraron, con una ligera charola que tenía un frasco. Se acercaron a Draco y le mostraron la poción, el día que se hiso, el nombre y la abrieron frente a él, le pidieron que la observara, Draco acerco una mano temblorosa, y la acerco a su nariz, olía a la poción que alguna vez, Snape les había obligado a hacer. Draco asintió y bebió el pequeño frasco. Los hombres recibieron el frasco vacío y salieron de la sala. El juicio continuó, llego la hora de los testigos.

-Seguramente los presentes creerán que no tengo testigos para el acusado, pero se equivocan, tengo tres testigos que están totalmente seguros de que el acusado es inocente. Debo decir que sin siquiera pedirlo ellos se han interesado en dar su declaración a favor del acusado.- la profesora McGonagall parecía feliz, segura de que eso haría que Draco saliera, pero él no estaba muy seguro, y cada vez oía más lejos la voz de la maestra, estaba cansado, y sentía que se desmayaría, pero quería aguantar, debía aguantar.- Primero que nada tenemos al auror Oliver Wood quien, después de pasar los últimos seis meses con el acusado se ha dado cuenta de que solamente estaba siendo manipulado.-" Lógico", pensó Draco, Oliver lo quería libre, no le importaba a qué precio, Draco se sintió, querido por alguien que no fuera su madre, levanto la mirada hacia su amigo, quien le sonrió, Draco le sonrió de vuelta.- seguido, tendremos el honor de tener la presencia del auror Harry James Potter.-"Demonios ¿qué o por qué Potter lo defendería?" los latidos de Draco empezaban a acelerar, porque el elegido, San Potter vendría para dar una declaración a favor de él. En ese momento murmullos empezaron a hacerse presentes, y apareció en la sala Potter, con una túnica negra mirándolo, con sincera preocupación. Se quedó parado junto a Oliver, quien sonreía con satisfacción. – Por último,- continuo Minerva- a la aurora Hermione Jane Granger.

En ese momento la ratona de biblioteca entro, con una túnica café, miraba a Draco conmovida por su aspecto, parecía preocupada, los ojos castaños de la chica se encontraron con los grises del chico, se fusionaron, Draco noto, que temblaba, porque la chica a la que le hacia la vida imposible, querría defenderlo, oía los latidos en sus oídos, todo estaba lejos y la oscuridad reino.


	2. Furia

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**FURIA**

Del frio al calor, del terror a la paz, todo había cambiado tan rápidamente, tan fácil, que no lo creía, no quería abrir los ojos, no quería mirar su sombría celda, ni escuchar los sollozos de su madre; quería quedarse en la paz en la que estaba. Escucho, como una puerta se abría, en su celda no había puertas, eso hiso que reaccionara, se había desmayado, en medio de juicio, al ver a Granger. Los ojos, que tanto había hecho llorar, se habían encontrado con los suyos, ¿realmente eso lo había hecho caer en la inconsciencia o tan solo estaba cansado? Draco estaba confundido, y cansado, pero decidió abrir los ojos y saber dónde estaba.

Las luces lo deslumbraron, así que cerró los ojos de nuevo, limitándose a sentir, sintió el cálido brillo del sol a su lado izquierdo, podía asegurar que su mejilla se había sonrojado, pudo sentir el aroma de las pociones limpiadoras, también, una brisa cálida, sus piernas, relajadas, desnudas, pues sentí una ligera y suave sabana cubriéndolo, su pecho, no se sentía frio, no sentía la garganta irritada, sus manos… su mano derecha estaba más cálida, sentía algo suave, como si alguien la sostuviera, respiro profundo, alguien estaba ahí, y no era su madre, era vainilla, canela, azúcar; todo mezclado, algo dulce, pero lo sostenía con cariño. Decidió intentar de nuevo abrir los ojos, la luz entro a sus pupilas salvajemente de nuevo, pero se esforzó por no cerrar sus ojos de nuevo, pero fracaso de nuevo. En ese momento escucho un suspiro.

-Hermione, ¿sigues aquí?- la voz de Oliver lo hiso querer despertar y abrazar a su amigo, preguntar qué había pasado pero sus fuerzas no fueron suficientes.

-Si Oliver, estoy muy preocupada, yo…- la voz de la chica parecía querer romperse como un cristal, y sintió como se aferraba más a su mano.- me preocupa demasiado, jamás lo había visto así, tan débil, tan…- Draco sintió como una gota caía en su mano, seguramente había empezado a llorar, aunque no entendía porque ella lloraría así por él.

-Hermione, Draco es fuerte, estará bien, de hecho debería de estar despierto ya, -decía Oliver animando a la chica.- aunque tal vez por la desnutrición no haya despertado aun.-la última frase parecía romperse en su boca, Oliver estaba preocupado, Draco sentía la necesidad de despertar y ver a Oliver sonreírle .

-Oliver, ¿crees que yo…le interese? Sé que ha sido muy malo conmigo, pero creo que siempre me ha gustado y lo que menos quiero es verlo de esta forma…-Draco no podía creerlo, Granger, acababa de confesar que sentía algo por él, a pesar de lo cruel y malvado que había sido con ella.

-Hermione… Draco ha tenido una vida difícil, es obvio que ha cambiado, ha perdido sus prejuicios, ahora es un hombre maduro, y estoy seguro de que si se entera de que has estado aquí, con el desde su desmayo en el ministerio,…

-No Oliver- interrumpió la chica- no quiero que lo sepa, después de todo lo que menos quiero es que se burle de mi de nuevo.

-Hermione, ya no pasara más, Draco es diferente, de verdad créeme.- Oliver se oía algo molesto.- no te molestara más, es un gran chico, ¿acaso crees que te mentiría?

-no.-contesto Hermione

-¿entonces?- el enojo rebosaba la voz de Oliver.

-yo…- la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo la platica

Un aroma a madera y especias inundo la habitación.

-Hermione, Ron esta hecho una furia, quiere que regreses a la madriguera.- la voz de Harry inundo el silencio. ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí Potter? Pensó Draco un poco preocupado, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo.

-Harry le dijiste que iré en un rato, estamos ocupados- Hermione se oía muy molesta. ¿Acaso se había peleado con la Comadreja? Si Hermione tenía algo con Weasley, ¿Qué hacía ahí?, bueno, Draco sabia la respuesta, pero entonces porque seguía con Weasley.

-Hermione, es que yo tampoco entiendo ¿qué demonios tenemos que hacer aquí con Malfoy?, te ha hecho la vida imposible desde que pisaste Hogwarts, y aun así estas aquí ¡tomándole la mano!- Harry se oía irritado.

-¡Harry James Potter!- Hermione había soltado la mano de Draco y había maldecido a Potter por haberlo provocado, - Draco estaba a punto de morir y no es que él se lo haya buscado como muchas veces tú y Ronald lo hicieron, si estoy aquí es porque me preocupa y a pesar de lo que haya hecho, es un pobre chico, es nuestro compañero y si no quieres estar aquí ¡Puedes largarte!- la furia había hecho que todas esas palabras sonaran como una, Draco sintió miedo de que Hermione explotara y lanzara maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, abrió los ojos una vez más y esta vez la adrenalina permitió que Draco se levantara de un salto de la cama

-Hermione, puedes tranquilizarte- la voz de Draco estaba temblorosa, no sabía si por el miedo o el cansancio.

-Draco…-susurraron los tres chicos, los tres bastante preocupados y sorprendidos.

Draco alcanzo a Hermione y la tomo de los hombros, pues, él no quería que ella matara a Potter, Hermione lo sostuvo, lo abrazo, demasiado fuerte, y empezó a sollozar, Oliver y Harry tomaron a Draco de los hombros ayudándolo a volver a la cama.

-¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó Oliver una vez que Draco estuviera en la cama de nuevo.

-hambriento.- inquirió el rubio con una sonrisa santurrona.

-no me refiero…- intento terminar Oliver pero una carcajada se hiso presente, haciendo que todo el sexo masculino presente riera.

-¡¿Cómo demonios te puedes reír Oliver?!- la furia de Hermione hiso callar a los chicos.- Draco, llamare a una enfermera para que te traiga de comer, Harry y yo debemos irnos, antes de que vengan por…- una gran cosa roja Pseudo humana apareció de la nada en la habitación, Draco no podía creer lo que miraban sus ojos, era Weasley, hecho una furia

-¡Hermione-te-dije-que-no-quería-que-pasarás-ni-un-minuto-más-con-este-pedazo-de-mortifago-quiero-que-vengas-a-casa-conmigo-ahora!-sus ojos parecían desorbitarse, en ese momento Ronald aun colorado, tomó a Hermione de un brazo jalándola.

-Ron me lastimas- lloriqueaba la leona- ¡basta!-gritaba. Harry intentaba calmar a su amigo tomándolo de los hombros pero solo sirvió para que lo lanzara a un lado de un empujón. Oliver y Draco se miraron y ambos se pusieron de pie, Harry los imito y jalonearon a Ronald.

-Weasley, suéltala,- rogaba Draco. En un ligero movimiento Draco observo como Hermione sacaba su varita y ponía un escudo entre ella y Weasley todos cayeron al suelo, Hermione, Oliver y Draco a un lado del escudo y del otro Harry y Ron.

-¡¿eso es lo que quieres?! ¡Respóndeme Hermione!- dijo Ro aun hecho una furia, poniéndose de pie. Pero antes de que intentara cruzar el escudo, llegaron guardias del hospital, quienes lo obligaron a salir, Harry, con cara de tedio salía tras de él, no sin antes disculparse con Draco.

Hermione parecía ida, lloriqueaba, sentada en el suelo, Draco se acercó, y despacio, le abrazo, un abrazo que ella respondió. Llegaron las enfermeras y Hermione tuvo que ponerse de pie y quitar el escudo, Oliver ayudo a Draco a recostarse, mientras las enfermeras traían comida y llamaban al medimago que tenía asignado el caso de Draco. Hermione, jugueteaba con las manos, sentada en un sofá, que estaba junto a la ventana de la habitación, tenía los ojos rojos e irritados, Oliver, en cambio ayudaba al medimago a sentar o acostar a Draco según necesitara.

-bueno señor Malfoy, creo que solo hará falta una dieta, y unas pociones revitalizadoras. Si el señor ministro me lo permite esta noche lo daré de alta.-dijo el medimago sonriente, su bigote, haría reír a cualquiera, tenía una gran barriga que hacía imposible que pudiera ayudar a levantar a Draco y sus mejillas infladas hacían que adquiriera un acento bastante gracioso.

Draco, Oliver y Hermione le agradecieron, sonriente Oliver lo acompaño a la puerta prometiendo traer unos dulces para los chicos. Draco, quien permanecía sentado hasta ese momento, se dejó caer sobre su espalda una vez que cerraron la puerta, llevo su brazo derecho a su frente y suspiro. Cerró sus ojos. Pronto sintió el aroma a vainilla acercándose a él, escucho sus ligeros pasos, y sintió, como el peso de la cama cambiaba, pudo olerla cerca, sentirla cerca. Bajo su brazo. Abrió los ojos.

-Draco, lamento lo que paso…-Hermione parecía querer partirse en dos. Draco se sentó de nuevo y se acercó despacio a la chica, quien mantenía la cabeza abajo, con una mano tomo la de ella, y con otra, tomo su barbilla haciendo que lo mirara. Ella, lo miro con ojos suplicantes, él le sonrió.

- Hermione, ¿sabes que hueles a vainilla?-dijo Draco mientras se hundía en los ojos castaños de la chica.

-Draco, ¿de qué hablas?- dijo la chica sonrojada.- me estoy disculpando por…

-por lo que paso con la comadreja, ¿y?- dijo Draco con un poco de tenido, pero cambio pronto su tono al ver la decepción en los ojos de la chica.- No es tu culpa, no entiendo por qué se pondría así, ni siquiera sé qué haces aquí,-Draco sonaba cauteloso, sabía que quería que estuviera ahí, pero no quería que ella supiera que había escuchado la conversación.-no me mal entiendas, jamás he sido bueno contigo, y no somos amigos o algo así.-Hermione se incorporó y se alejó del chico, pero Draco sostuvo firme la mano de ella, sin llegar a lastimarla pero sin la intención de soltarla.- no te pido que te vallas, quiero que te quedes conmigo, tu presencia…-"me hace feliz" pensó Draco, pero no podía decir eso,-me agrada.- soltó al fin.

-Draco…-dijo Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos, Draco sonrió, cuando vio que Hermione se sonrojaba.

-quédate.-insistió Draco, tirando suave de su mano, para que se sentara junto a él.- olvídate de la comadreja, y perdóname por todo, por favor Hermione.-suplico Draco mirando a los ojos castaños, asintió sentándose junto a Draco.

-te perdono Draco.- sonrió Hermione.- y mi shampoo es de vainilla.-Draco sonrió ampliamente, y le acaricio una mejilla a chica, quien cerró los ojos al contacto.


	3. Promesas y Tratos

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**PROMESAS Y TRATOS.**

-¿Hermione?- preguntó Draco, después de unos instantes, retirando su mano de la mejilla de Hermione, lo que provocó que la chica, saliera de su transe y abriese los ojos

-Dime- contesto Hermione, aun ensimismada, pero al mirar a Draco, notó la seriedad que había en su rostro, y preocupó.

-¿qué ocurrió con… -el rubio parecía dudar- el juicio?, lo único que recuerdo, es verte llegar… y luego, todo es oscuro- sentencio con un aire bastante sombrío.

-tranquilo Draco,-comento Hermione, con aire de autosuficiencia- Kingsley, está más que molesto, trataron de envenenarte- dijo tristemente la leona, Draco le tomo la mano de nuevo, lo que hiso que Hermione le mirara a los ojos, él sonrió tristemente, ella respondió con una sonrisa sin ganas.-No era veritaserum, era filtro de muertos, bastante mal hecho por cierto,- Hermione, noto como Draco cambiaba su lenguaje corporal, se sentó a un costado de ella, mientras le soltaba la mano, Draco cerro sus ojos, y en un gesto de frustración paso ambas manos por su cabello.-¿Te encuentras bien?- preocupó Hermione, mientras tomaba el hombro del rubio.

-Hermione, yo la revise, era veritaserum, estaba, seguro yo…- "no pude haber fallado" pensó Draco, pero prefirió callar, Seguramente se había acabado todo eso después de los seis meses preso, Draco volvió a pasarse las manos por el cabello.

-Draco, estabas exhausto, era de lo más normal que pudieras confundirla,- replico Hermione, acercándose cada vez más al chico.-tranquilo…-le susurro, esta vez, Hermione estaba tan cerca de Draco, que sus labios rosaron su oído.

-Hermione…-susurro Draco, volteando para verla, estaba tan cerca.

-Draco sé que estas frustrado, pero debes estar tranquilo. Era normal.-dijo Hermione, alejándose un poco al notar la cercanía; Draco copio el movimiento de ella, algo desesperado.

-fuera del intento de asesinato, ¿En qué acabo todo?- inquirió Draco mirando la ventana que estaba frente suyo, esperando lo peor. Draco podía sentir los ojos de la leona mirándolo atentamente, pero él no quería mirarla.

-Kingsley estaba tan molesto que te después de que hubiese revisado la poción, y que Oliver y yo te apareciéramos aquí, te declaro totalmente inocente de todos los cargos,-a pesar de que era una buena noticia que entusiasmaba a la chica, Draco no se sentía feliz, sabía que había un pero en todo esto- aunque…- Hermione bajo la mirada.

-¿qué pasa Hermione?- escupió Draco impaciente. Hermione se tensó, pues noto la molestia del chico, porque ella detuvo la información. Draco la miro, esperando, impaciente por una respuesta. Hermione se sintió intimidada por el gris que se fundía en ella, desvió la mirada y Draco suspiro.- Hermione…- insistió con tono molesto.

-es solo que aún no dictan tu libertad Draco, por eso, Kingsley te hará pasar aquí la noche, y mañana por la mañana iremos a juicio, para que dicten tu libertad. –dijo Hermione sin más, regresando la mirada al chico, con una dulce sonrisa, al verlo, algo dentro de Draco apareció, algo cálido, emocionante, dulce y con sabor a vainilla, Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, pensando en la dulce vainilla.

Interrumpiendo ese cálido instante, Oliver apareció por la puerta con una gran cantidad de cajas de dulces, ranas de chocolate, grajeas de todos los sabores, paletas, bombones, cajas y cajas de dulces picosos, decenas de algodones miniatura; Oliver se tambaleaba hacia ellos, los dulces le cubrían la vista, cuando sus rodillas pegaron con la cama, Oliver dejo caer todo. Los chicos comenzaron a reír, y comieron los dulces de la cama el resto de la tarde.

Una vez que el sol se hubo escondido y la luna iluminaba por fuera de la ventana, Draco se encontraba tirado en la cama, sobando su barriga, hacía mucho no se sentía tan satisfecho. Oliver estaba roncando en un sofá de tres plazas que hiso aparecer a un lado de la puerta, mientras Hermione, estaba sentada en el sofá de la habitación, mirando la luna. Draco estaba tranquilo, y a pesar del estruendo que se oía cada vez que Oliver respiraba Draco se sentía en paz. Alguien toco la puerta, antes de que Draco pudiera decir o hacer algo, Hermione se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, pero antes de tocar el picaporte, golpeo la rodilla de Oliver haciéndolo sobresaltar, y empezar a toser. Oliver se reincorporo, y Hermione giro el picaporte.

-¿Qué te sucede Granger?- comento alterado Oliver.

-pase señor ministro,- Hermione pareció ignorar al chico, y Oliver, al oírla, se levantó de un salto arreglando su arrugada camisa. Por su parte Draco solo se acomodó un poco, pues no tenía la mínima intensión de levantarse, solo quería dormir.

-buenas noches señorita Granger, un gusto verla aquí. Wood, -dirigió un asentimiento el ministro a Oliver, mientras entraba a la habitación.- Draco…-dijo casi en un suspiro,-¿cómo te encuentras?-tenía una genuina preocupación en sus ojos.

-realmente bien.-sonrió Draco al recordar los dulces en su estómago.

-¿seguro Draco?-inquirió preocupado el ministro

-sí, estoy bien.-dijo Draco con tedio.

-debo suponer que la señorita Granger ya te ha contado todo, ¿no es así?-el ministro se veía calmado.

-sí señor. – contesto Draco, pensando en que pronto seria libre, pero algo dentro de él no estaba bien, se sentía, solo.-y, ¿mi madre?

-eso era precisamente a lo que venía Draco, a hacer un trato contigo; tenemos que hablar.- dijo Kingsley, pero su mirada no se dirigía a él, sino a los otros dos chicos, que permanecían de pie junto a la puerta.

-si, lo sentimos señor ministro, es algo impertinente nuestra presencia.- las palabras de Hermione le sonaron a Draco, como si estuviera contestando alguna pregunta para un profesor del colegio. Tras esto, Oliver y Hermione salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Draco cerró los ojos y pudo sentir como el pequeño rastro de vainilla desaparecía.

-¿qué ocurre?- inquirió Draco, soltando un suspiro, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el ministro.

-verás Draco, supongo que Hermione, te conto acerca de que te pondré en libertad, -el ministro hablaba como si diera un discurso en el ministerio, cosa que a Draco empezó a poner de malas.-no tengo problema en hacerlo, solo falta que firmes los papeles; Wood me ha dicho, que no te interesa estar libre, siempre y cuando tu madre si los este, ¿o estoy equivocado?

-sí señor, lo único que me importa es que saque a mi madre de ese infierno.-dijo Draco, sentándose en la cama.-le sedo mi libertad.-sentencio Draco en un tono bastante seco.

-no Draco, no puedes hacer eso.-dijo con tristeza el ministro.-es por eso que hare un trato contigo.

-hare lo que sea por ella.-comento Draco, mirando al ministro.

-bueno Draco, ni siquiera te he dicho que.-el ministro se pasó una mano por una mejilla un poco preocupado.

-lo que sea, lo hare.

-Draco…-el ministro tomo al rubio por los hombros.- está bien. Tu madre quedara libre en cuanto acabes tu séptimo curso en Hogwarts

-¡¿Qué?!- Draco gritaba alterado, se soltó de las manos del ministro. Un año, su madre en Azcaban, un año más.- ¡debe dejarla libre cuanto antes! Usted… no tiene idea de cómo nos han tratado ¡sáquela y si quiere me vuelvo un bendito elfo domestico de las cocinas del colegio! Pero un año no…- Draco se pasaba las manos por el cabello con frustración.

-Draco, sé que es tu madre, pero me tengo que asegurar que entre a Hogwarts.

-me niego a entrar a Hogwarts si mi madre no sale.-Draco hacia algo que no hacía en años, chantaje, berrinche.-prefiero regresar a Azcaban.

-¿Draco, te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?-el ministro parecía frustrado,-estas renunciando a ser libre.

-no me interesa, ¿Por qué a usted si?

-Draco, tu… no tienes idea de lo mal que te veías, aun te ves cansado.- Kingsley se veía triste.

-¿me tiene lastima señor ministro?- inquirió Draco altaneramente.

-no Draco, estoy seguro que tienes mucho que ofrecerle al mundo mágico. Serias un gran auror o aún mejor, un gran medimago, y quiero ayudarte.- el ministro le sonrió con ternura.

-no me importa ser nada de lo que dice, solo quiero que mi madre deje de sufrir dentro de ese basurero.-Draco se oía bastante molesto.

-de acuerdo Draco. Pondré a tu madre en arresto domiciliario con la última de sus parientes vivos, con la señora Tonks; así la ayudará con su pequeño nieto. Pero no podrá salir de ahí hasta que te gradúes de Hogwarts; y solamente limpiaré sus antecedentes si te recibes como auror o medimago, y por supuesto la decisión de que elegir será plena de la profesora McGonagall. – Sentencio arto Kingsley.-y debo advertirte Draco, que no toleraré algún berrinche por la decisión que ya tome, ¿me has entendido?- Kingsley lo miraba como un padre severo, justo como lo hacía su padre cuando era demasiado cariñoso con él.

-claro.-Draco suspiro, algo era algo, al menos su madre estaría bien, limpia, fresca, en un lugar cálido, y sobre todo, lejos de los maltratos de los aurores.- ¿dónde firmo?- Draco parecía inquieto y apresurado.

-mañana, en mi oficina, ¿de acuerdo?- el rubio asintió,-mientras, debes dormir Draco. Los diré a los chicos que se despidan, cualquier cosa que necesites, envíame una carta, pero de verdad, cuentas conmigo.-el ministro le sonrió.

-gracias señor ministro.-Draco le sonrió de vuelta.

-llámame Kingsley, te será más sencillo.-dijo el ministro mientras salía,- y por cierto, no comas tantos dulces, te regañaran,- dijo mientras miraba el basurero lleno de envolturas y con un golpe de su varita se desvanecieron.-le diré a las enfermeras que no te traigan de cenar.- sentencio Kingsley mientras miraba la apenas perceptible e inflada barriga del rubio.

-gracias Kingsley.- sonrió Draco divertido mientras el ministro salía.

Poco después entraron Oliver y Hermione, les conto lo que había sucedido con el ministro en momentos Hermione le tomaba las manos, o le reprochaba por preferir regresar a Azcaban. Cuando Draco concluyo, Oliver le abrazo y le dijo que era una gran noticia, podrían ser compañeros de trabajo. Draco sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su amigo. Pronto una enfermera entro, le dio una poción para dormir y les informo que la hora de visitas había acabado. Oliver se despidió efusivo de su amigo y salió, junto con la enfermera.

-debes irte Hermione.-sentencio algo triste Draco.

-lo sé, es que, no quiero llegar con los Weasley. Y no me siento bien como para aparecer en Australia. – dijo tristemente Hermione.

-me encantaría que te quedaras.-soltó Draco, con una sonrisa amplia, mientras tomaba las mejillas de la chica obligándola a verle a los ojos.-pero no creo que es el lugar ni la hora ni mucho menos algo cómodo para ti.- dijo mientras su sonrisa se esfumaba.

-lo sé-sonrió la chica con tristeza.-tal vez me quede con Harry esta noche. ¿Estarás bien?

-solo si vienes conmigo mañana a ver a Kingsley.-soltó el rubio, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara. A Draco le gustaba ver a las chicas sonrojadas, y más si él lo provocaba, así que se sonrió.

-por supuesto Draco.- sonrió Hermione.- además, cursare contigo el ultimo grado.- Hermione se oía emocionada.

-pero tú ya eres aurora.- Draco sonreía confundido y feliz a la vez.

-sí, pero solo por nombramiento, no tenemos el título. McGonagall impidió que Kingsley nos lo diera, puesto que ni siquiera acabamos el colegio, todos volveremos a la re-apertura.- a Draco no le gusto el "todos" no quería regresar al colegio con todos los que le habían vencido.- estarás bien Draco.-agrego la chica al ver la reacción del chico. Hermione sonrió sinceramente.

La leona se acercó a Draco, y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Draco sintió de nuevo como algo cálido le invadía, se sentía bien, cálido, hermoso. Cerro sus ojos y respiro en el cabello enmarañado de la chica, la apretó fuerte, aspiro la vainilla, el caramelo, la azúcar, la menta; Hermione, se reincorporo, y Draco aunque no quería le soltó. Ambos se miraron un segundo, demasiado cerca. Draco sintió como su mirada se fusionaba dentro de los ojos cafés que lo miraban. Draco se acercó a Hermione, y miro sus labios, se acercó, y justo cuando cerraba ella los ojos, el cerro los suyos. Pero solo sintió como el peso en la cama cambiaba. Al abrir los ojos, vio a una agitada y sonrojada Hermione caminar con torpeza hacia la puerta.

-buenas noches Draco.- le sonrió Hermione desde la puerta.

-buenas noches Hermione.- sonrió el rubio.

Hermione apago la luz, la oscuridad cegó a Draco, mientras él se recostaba, después escuchó el golpe seco de la puerta cerrándose, Draco se llevó el brazo a la frente y relajo su cuerpo, la poción funcionaba bastante bien, se dio cuenta de que sonreía, una sonrisa nada forzada, pura y hermosa como ella… Hermione, después de tanto, lo había perdonado. Y él lo único que quería para ella era lo mejor. Al día siguiente estaría con él. Tenía todo el año. Estaría con ella, la vería de nuevo, y esta vez sería distinto y se lo prometió a sí mismo, y también a aquella hermosa luna que resplandecía sobre él. Bajo el brazo y le sonrió a la enorme bola luminosa, y cerró los ojos.

_**Bueno pues, quiero agradecer los seis followers y los dos favoritos, espero que la historia les guste, es mi primer fic. Estoy muy emocionada y pues, a mí me encanta leer los fics que encuentro en la página, y me emociona mucho que ustedes estén leyendo el mío.**_

_**Quiero que sepan, que como pueden notar, no se usar muy bien la página, así que les pido paciencia. Espero les divierta la historia y les entretenga tanto como a mí cuando la escribo. No la abandonaré, es la primera y quiero terminarla bien. **_

_**Les pido que si hay algo en lo que me equivoque o cuando haya algo que no les guste me lo digan, así como también lo que les guste. Yo espero subir capitulo cada semana y responderé a sus comentarios. **_

_**Sin más los dejo, hasta la próxima semana.**_

_**Cassie di Black**_


	4. Libertad

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**LIBERTAD**

"Hermione…" Draco apenas podía respirar al ver a la hermosa chica que tenía frente a él, ella lucía un hermoso negligé de seda en un tono aguamarina, la caída llegaba justo a los muslos torneados de la chica, quien sonrojada le miraba del otro lado de la habitación. El escote caía delicado sobre sus pechos, que se erguían debajo de la seda; su piel era leche, leche perfecta que esperaba por él. Su cabello brillaba con el reflejo cálido del sol, poco a poco se acercó a la cama donde Draco estaba acostado. Podía sentir el ardiente roce del sol en su cuerpo, también podía respirar el aroma de vainilla que la chica desprendía. Draco se levantó, y se acercó a ella, demasiado rápido tal vez, pero la tenía justo ahí, para él. La tomo de la cintura y la besó. Un beso demasiado intenso, sus lenguas danzaban, se abrazaban. Draco bajo por su cuello, hasta su escote, ella hiso el cuello hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso. Luego regreso a su boca he hiso que ella enroscara sus piernas en la cintura de él, y así llevarla justo a donde la quería, a su cama. Una vez ahí, se deshizo del hermoso negligé que la cubría, la tenía para él. Draco dirigió su boca hacia uno de los pechos de Hermione, mordisqueo y jugo con su lengua, mientras sentía como la chica se retorcía debajo de él, excitada, con una de sus manos, le acariciaba la cintura y con la otra jugueteaba con el otro pezón. La chica respiraba con dificultad. Draco se levantó despacio, dejando a la chica aun debajo de él y la miro, Hermione era hermosa, y aun mas tan sonrojada, su cuerpo perlado por el sudor era precioso a tal punto que Draco ya no podía esperar, la erección golpeaba contra el bóxer que lo cubría, se recostó ligeramente sobre de ella y la besó, mientras sus manos se deshacían de las delicadas bragas de la chica. Ella jaló con sutileza el bóxer de Draco. Draco dejo de besarla un momento. La miro a los ojos. Hermione le sonrió, el rubio le besó la frente, mientras se dirigía entre sus piernas.

-¡Draco!-la voz de Oliver lo hiso salir del hermoso sueño, Draco pudo sentir en ese momento el calor del sol en su piel, al abrir los ojos, la luz lo atacó, estaba boca abajo, abrazando fuertemente la almohada, sus brazos entumidos dolían, aunque también su miembro, que golpeaba contra el colchón, Draco tardo un momento en reincorporarse.- es tarde, ¿qué demonios estabas soñando? Estás todo babeado.- comento Oliver con una sonrisa santurrona.

-yo… amm… nada-soltó Draco sentándose inquieto en la cama.-y no estoy babeado, hace demasiado calor.-bromeó Draco pasándose la mano por la frente. Y limpiándola encima de su amigo.

-qué asco Malfoy- rió Oliver.- ya enserio, ¿qué estabas soñando? O mejor dicho ¿con quién?- sonrió morbosamente el chico.

-Oliver…- Draco sabía que Oliver insistiría, y no le podía mentir.-con Hermione, ayer me dejo… algo…-Draco no sabía que decir

-embobado, o mejor dicho baboso.-soltó Oliver con una alegre carcajada.- está bien amigo, pero será mejor que te vistas, te he traído unas prendas, tu madre llamo a un gordinflón elfo doméstico, y las trajo, así que supongo que son de tu casa. Cámbiate, ¿necesitas ayuda?

-no Oliver, gracias.-sonrió Draco mientras se ponía de pie.

-de acuerdo, en cuanto estés listo sal, por cierto la enfermera me ha dicho que te diera esto.-dijo Oliver mientras le ofrecía una poción revitalizadora.- bébela toda. Hermione te está esperando fuera, yo debo ir a terminar mi guarda amigo, así que lamento no poder acompañarlos.

-no te preocupes Oliver, y de verdad gracias.- soltó Draco, y salto a abrazar al único chico que le había mostrado un poco de cariño fraternal verdadero en su vida. Draco sonreía sin siquiera notarlo.- de verdad, has sido mi único amigo…-la voz de Draco parecía querer quebrarse,- gracias por todo.-abrazo aún más fuerte a Oliver.

-no te pongas sentimental conmigo Malfoy.- dijo Oliver mientras apretaba al chico.-solo pórtate bien, y te espero en casa esta noche, mis padres han preparado ya tu habitación.- dijo mientras se soltaban, ambos sonreían. Draco asintió, y Oliver salió de la habitación.

Draco miro la ropa que Oliver le había traído, completamente elegido por Will, el rechoncho elfo domestico que su pare había conseguido después de que Dobby fuera liberado por Potter en segundo año, Draco sonrió ante la idea de Potter haciendo enfadar a su padre de tal manera. De esta forma se dio una bien merecida y rápida ducha. Una camisa verde de seda, y un pantalón negro de terciopelo, era lo que vestía. Draco tomó la poción, mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Se sentía emocionado, y aunque sabía que la chica no lo esperaba en un negligé de seda aguamarina, solo esperaba verla sonriéndole.

Y así fue, Hermione estaba sentada en una silla del pasillo apenas a unos metros de la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba él. Llevaba una ligera blusa color durazno, por debajo de un suéter negro que se ajustaba un poco a su figura, sus vaqueros negros terminaban en unas hermosas zapatillas delicadas sin tacón. Draco sonrió, Hermione le contestó la sonrisa y se dirigió a él y le abrazó.

-¿cómo te encuentras Draco?-preguntó Hermione mientras lo soltaba del abrazo.

-mejor que nunca.-sonrió Draco.- ¿y tú?

-perfecta,-sonrió de vuelta Hermione.- ¿listo?

-siempre.-bromeo Draco.

Salieron hasta la entrada de san Mungo, luego Hermione le tomo la mano a Draco, y lo apareció justo frente al ministerio. Entraron por la puerta de invitados. Draco se sentía nervioso, así que decidió que era mejor hablar o tal vez caería de nuevo desmayado.

-Hermione, si no es indiscreción, ¿dormiste con Potter?-preguntó Draco mientras miraba de reojo a la chica, y caminaban directo a los asesores.

-yo…-Hermione se puso colorada al razonar la pregunta.-Draco…

-si no quieres contestar no es necesario no quiero entrometerme,- sentenció Draco con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pues la había hecho sonrojar, igual que en su sueño, y al recordarlo, él también se sintió sonrojar un poco, pero se controló tan rápido de tal manera que ni siquiera se diera cuenta Hermione.

-no, Draco está bien,-dijo Hermione tranquila, mientras el rojo se iba de sus mejillas,- es solo que no creí que te interesara.

-claro que me interesa.- interrumpió Draco.- estuviste conmigo todo el día, incluso peleaste con la comadreja ayer por mi culpa. Lo que menos quería es que pasaras la noche en el caldero chorreante. Por cierto, lamento lo de tu novio.-soltó Draco sin realmente sentirlo, pero no quería causarle problemas a Hermione.

-ya no es mi novio, y te agradecería que no lo insultaras.-dijo Hermione con tono severo.

-lo lamento.-pero Draco no podía evitar sonreír al escuchar que no eran nada.

-está bien Draco,- repuso Hermione.-dormí en casa de Sirius, bueno, hoy día de Harry. Aun que él hubiera preferido que arreglara las cosas con Ron, me dijo que estaba bastante molesto. Que los hombres de seguridad lo tuvieron que aparecer en la madriguera.-comento Hermione mientras subían al elevador.

-¿la madriguera?- ¿acaso los Weasley dormían en una cueva? Draco sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-si, así llamamos la casa de los Weasley, tu sabes, por la orden del fénix. Aunque creo que debería hablarte en otros términos.-sonrió divertida Hermione al ver la confusión de Draco.- ya te acostumbraras.- sonrió esperanzada Hermione.

-eso espero.-sonrió Draco de vuelta.

Los chicos bajaron del ascensor, y caminaron en dirección de una gran puerta. Hermione toco, y la grave voz del ministro le dio la entrada. Draco había estado antes en esa oficina, y no parecía haber cambiado en nada, a excepción de la placa negra con letras doradas que se hallaba en el escritorio, y lo único que había cambiado era que el nombre de Kingsley se encontraba ahí.

-ya les esperaba.-sonrió el ministro mientras se acercaba a la puerta y le abrazaba a Hermione, soltándole para hacer lo mismo con Draco. -¿cómo te sientes Draco?- pregunto tranquilamente el ministro mientras le soltaba.

-bien, de hecho mucho mejor.-y era verdad Draco se sentía totalmente compuesto.

-bueno aún se encuentra un poco delgado- denoto la profesora McGonagall a quien Draco no había visto, hasta el momento en que se acercó. La profesora le abrazo, y después abrazo a la chica.

-eso se arreglará en casa de los Wood.-sonrió el ministro.-muy bien, Minerva, chicos, tomen asiento por favor. – una vez sentados el ministro prosiguió.-muy bien, yo de verdad quiero que esto sea rápido para ti Draco, así que, le he explicado a la profesora McGonagall nuestro trato. Supongo que la señorita Granger ya lo conoce también, así como Wood, quien llego muy eufórico el día de hoy a agradecerme y a abrazarme.-dijo Kingsley con una sonrisa divertida.-Draco, supongo que entiendes que no puedes vivir con tu madre y la señora Tonks por ahora, ¿cierto?- Draco asintió tristemente. Hermione lo notó y le tomó la mano y con fiereza miro al ministro.

-podrá ir a visitarla, ¿no es así? Porque de nada serviría que el aceptara el trato si no puede ver que su madre se encuentra bien, es la única persona de su familia directa que esta con el.-Hermione hablaba molesta y bastante rápido. Kingsley sonrió divertido, cosa que hiso enfurecer a Hermione, Draco la miro de reojo y la vio sonrojada, sintió como la chica apretaba más su mano.- ¿qué es tan divertido señor ministro? Draco ya ha sufrido lo suficiente en una vil y deshumanizada celda en Azcaban, ¿acaso no eres prudente Kingsley?- la última pregunta había subido de tono, Kingsley sonrió más ampliamente.

-señorita Granger, refiérase a él, como señor ministro, si me hace favor.-interrumpió con tono severo la profesora McGonagall, el rostro de Hermione subió de tono, Draco apretó la mano de la chica. Pero ella no dirigió la mirada hacia él.

-Minerva,-sonrió el ministro.-Hermione, tranquilas,- era la primera vez que Draco oía a Kingsley decirle a Hermione por su nombre, al menos en presencia de ella.- Hermione y yo nos conocimos antes de que si quiera yo me imaginara ser ministro.- Kingsley sonreía aún más divertido.-y Hermione, en eso he pensado. Draco pasará todos los fines de semana en casa de los Tonks, pero comprenderán que Narcisa Malfoy, aún es una prisionera. Así que no sería bien visto que yo permitiera que Draco viviera con su madre.-Kingsley ya no sonreía.- lo lamento mucho Draco. También te haré entrega de un certificado para que puedas comprar una varita nueva, dado que la tuya obedece solamente a Potter. -el chico asintió, había olvidado por completo ese detalle.-muy bien, los términos ya fueron revisados por Minerva, en este documento.-Kingsley le tendió a Draco un pergamino bastante extenso que el rubio tomo con la mano que tenía libre.-puedes leerlo si quieres.

-confió en la profesora McGonagall.- dijo Draco con sinceridad mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su vieja profesora, quien le contesto con una sonrisa maternal y unos ojos llenos de lágrimas al escuchar el comentario del chico.

-está bien.-sonrió Kingsley con ternura.- solo debes firmar.-Hermione soltó la mano de Draco y este último se acercó al escritorio.

Kingsley le ofreció una ligera pluma cargada de tonos cafés. Draco la recibió, con una ligera sonrisa, remojo un poco la punta con un brillante tintero que se hallaba en el escritorio. Su estómago estaba lleno de aire que le cosquillaba desde dentro. Draco se inclinó y firmó. Era libre. Aún tenía que cumplir el trato, pero era libre, no más burlas, no más maltrato, no más hambre, no más llanto, no más frio.

-muy bien Draco, eres oficialmente libre, aunque claro debes cumplir el trato.-Kingsley sonreía satisfecho, mientras le entregaba un certificado para que pudiese comprar una nueva varita, el chico lo tomó mientras abrazaba a Kingsley.

-gracias.-dijo Draco mientras apretaba al ministro.

-no es nada Draco.- dijo mientras se soltaban.

Draco se dirigió a la profesora McGonagall, y le abrazo cálidamente, también agradeciéndole, solo que ella no le pudo contestar, dado que estaba controlando las lágrimas, pero lo miró con un cariño infinito de madre, y le sonrió con ternura. Antes de que Draco se pudiera acercar a Hermione, la chica ya lo tenía por el cuello; Draco la sostuvo fuerte contra su cuerpo sintiéndose sumamente agradecido y feliz, por primera vez de ser el mismo. Hermione y Draco se despidieron de Kingsley y McGonagall, y salieron de la oficina.

-te llevaré a casa de los Wood.- comento Hermione mientras entraban al elevador.

-quisiera hacer algo antes de que fuéramos ahí, si no te molesta.-inquirió Draco.

-claro Draco, ¿cómo no lo pensé? Iremos a Olivander's cuanto antes.-sonrió Hermione.

-bueno si, también eso.-sonrió Draco, aunque no era lo que él tenía en mente.-también quiero ir a Gringotts, y a mi casa, y no sé si te moleste llevarme al callejón diagon a comprar algunas cosas, también quisiera ir a casa de los Weasley, creo que más que tú, ellos también merecen que me disculpe por mi comportamiento todos estos años.-comento triste Draco.

-yo… bueno… haremos todo lo que quieras, pero tal vez deba avisarles.-titubeo la leona.

-preferiría que no Hermione. Quiero ver su verdadera reacción, no una reacción provocada por el regaño de una fiera olor a vainilla.-Draco miro a Hermione, quien se sonrió al oírlo y soltó una leve risita.

-está bien, solo que iremos cuando Ron no esté en casa ¿quieres?

-bueno…-sonrió Draco.

Los chicos bajaron del ascensor, y se dirigieron fuera.

-¿a dónde quieres ir primero Draco?-pregunto Hermione, quien aún sonreía.

-al callejón diagon. Quiero ir a Gringotts, para ir por algo de dinero, comprar algunos presentes para los Weasley, ir por mi varita. Después ir ¿a la cueva?-dudó Draco.

-¿a la madriguera?-sonrió Hermione.

-claro, la madriguera, ¿sabes? Deberé anotarlo para que ambos hablemos en los mismos términos.-ambos rieron.-pero bueno, luego me gustaría ir a casa, si no te molesta acompañarme, hay alguien más al que le debo una gran disculpa.- Hermione lo miro con extrañeza, pero Draco no quería explicar, así que continuó.-y al final, a casa de los Wood. ¿También debería llevarles un presente?- dudo Draco.

-lo que tu creas es correcto Draco.-añadió Hermione con una dulce sonrisa.

-no siempre lo ha sido.-sentenció Draco con tristeza.

-bueno, todos nos equivocamos.-lo miro Hermione de frente. Estaban fuera del ministerio, y Hermione lo abrazó.

Draco pudo sentir el jalón común en una aparición así que abrazo a la chica también y cuando abrió los ojos estaba en el viejo callejón diagon.

_**Hola chicos pues, estoy feliz :D gracias por los reviws **_

_**El capítulo de esta semana se adelantó un poquito n.n y subiré dos capítulos pero no se preocupen espero para la próxima semana subir uno también.**_

_**Ya saben cualquier comentario me lo pueden dejar, lo que les gusta, lo que no, que les parece el fic, lo que quieran, lo contestare directamente al reviw, gracias por los 7 followers y aún más por los tres favoritos.**_

_**Nos escribimos pronto.**_

_**Cassie di Black**_


	5. Pelirrojos y presentes

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**PELIROJOS Y PRESENTES.**

Draco no quería que el momento acabara, pero Hermione lentamente se soltó del abrazo del chico. Aparecieron en el pequeño callejón del caldero chorreante, Hermione tocó los ladrillos correspondientes, y ambos entraron. Nada parecía haber cambiado, pero Draco lo miraba más hermoso que nunca. Caminaron hacia Gringotts, algunas personas miraban a Draco y se secreteaban con otras, otros le ignoraban y otros pocos le sonreían, en ese momento el chico entendió que todo el mundo se había enterado de lo ocurrido, y muchos estaban de su lado, pero también muchos en su contra. Así que Draco decidió ignorar a los que le miraban con odio, y sonreír a quien le sonreía, en especial a la hermosa chica que estaba a su lado.

Cuando llegaron al gran edificio, Draco dudo un momento, y metió la mano en su bolsillo, y encontró la ostentosa llave de su bóveda, ambos chicos entraron; uno de los duendes les atendió, Hermione jamás había visto tanto oro en una bóveda, ni siquiera en la de Bellatrix. Draco tomó un gran montón y se lo metió a los bolsillos, sabía que si no era suficiente podía regresar por más, esta vez con una cartera hechizada o algo así. Pero antes de darse vuelta Hermione se dirigió hasta él y le ofreció un hermoso monedero verde de terciopelo, que se ataba con una cinta plata, Draco le sonrió a la chica y colocó varios montones más, quería regalarles algo de verdad bueno a los Weasley, a los Wood, al pequeño Will, y sobre todo a Hermione.

Cuando hubo terminado, salieron, agradecieron a los duendes, y caminaron hacia Olivander's.

-gracias por la cartera Hermione.-sonrió Draco mientras los chicos caminaban a paso lento.

-si, bueno, es un pequeño presente para felicitarte por tu libertad. Solo que no creí que lo necesitaras tan pronto.-se sonrojo la chica.

-no quiero llegar con cualquier cosa, quiero mostrarles que de verdad les pido perdón, no quiero comprarlos, quiero ayudarles.- sonrió Draco.

-al señor Weasley lo han ascendido, gana mucho.- aseguró Hermione.

-lo sé, por eso lo hago, si no llegaría con un pastel.-rio Draco.

-pero ¿Cómo te has enterado?-preguntó ansiosa Hermione.

-Oliver, y bueno, algunos estúpidos aurores que hablan mal de la gente.-sentencio sombrío Draco.

-tranquilo-preocupo Hermione al ver el semblante del chico, mientras le tomaba del brazo. Draco sonrió ante el contacto de la chica, y ella le sonrió de vuelta.

Llegaron a Olivander's donde el viejo señor Olivander estaba sentado en una vieja silla. Les sonrió en cuanto entraron. Pero detrás del mostrador estaba Cho Chang, la ex novia de Harry, quien les atendió bastante sonriente, asegurándoles que ella creía en la inocencia de Draco. Y aunque el chico se sentía alagado no pudo dejar de notar el coqueteo de la pelinegra, y el fastidio de la castaña. Después de hacer la compra Cho les agradeció la visita y les aseguró que se verían en el expreso en tres semanas, también les pidió saludar a Harry.

Una vez fuera Hermione y Draco viajaron a través de distintas tiendas comparando diferentes objetos. Una túnica elegante color ocre pera la señora Weasley. Dos botellas de whisky de fuego, una para el señor Wood y otra para el señor Weasley, aunque para el último, también encontraron una tv, un DVD y algunas películas muggles que le encantaría en una tienda especializada en artículos muggles para magos, es decir, estaban hechizados para funcionar en el mundo mágico. También, compraron una escoba nueva para Ginny y otra para Ron, aunque ni siquiera lo vería; para la señora Wood un hermoso y delicado juego de té con rosas pintadas como adorno. Para Percy un gran libro de normatividad y economía magia avanzada; mientras que para Charley un brazalete de protección contra fuego para que evitara más quemaduras, aunque Draco se preguntaba si debía regalarle algo a alguno de los Weasley que ni siquiera conocía, pero pensó que era lo mejor. A Bill y Fleur, les compró una hermosa vajilla mágica que se lava sola. Para George fue aún más difícil, por boca de Hermione, sabía que estaba bastante deprimido por la pérdida de su gemelo, entonces Draco observo en una tienda de bromas una oreja postiza, y la compró, junto con una gran caja de chocolates, pues Narcisa siempre le daba chocolate cuando Draco se ponía triste, tal vez eso le faltaba al gemelo, un poco de chocolate.

Por ultimo Draco le pidió a Hermione que fuera por un presente para Potter, y te entrego una gran cantidad de galeones. Hermione se sonrojo y asintió.

-tú lo conoces mejor que yo.-le aseguro a la castaña, - te veré en la heladería en 20 minutos, ¿de acuerdo? No tardaré.

-claro Draco.-sonrió Hermione y salió disparada hacia la tienda de escobas o al menos eso le pareció a Draco.

Draco camino hasta la tienda de trajes. Encontró algunos bastante adorables. Compro al menos unos quince, si no es que más. Se los envolvieron y Draco los guardo en la cartera hechizada que le había dado Hermione, asegurándose que quedaran hasta abajo.

Caminó en dirección a una vieja tienda que él y su padre visitaban con frecuencia, esas visitas eran los mejores recuerdos que tenía con el hombre que le había dado la vida. Draco entro y la campanilla sonó.

-oh! Señorino Malfoy, un placer verle aquí de nuevo.- un sonriente, alto y delgado hombre con esmoquin le llamaba del otro lado del mostrador. El hombre abrió una puertecilla y salió, directo a abrazar al chico.- estaba seguro que lo dejarían libre.-el acento italiano que se le hacía tan familiar a Draco le hiso sonreír. Draco apretó al hombre, y se soltaron unos instantes después.

-también es un placer señor Craviotto. –dijo Draco con una sonrisa mientras el hombre regresaba a la vitrina.

-¿cómo le ha ido señorino?- inquirió el hombre con una amplia sonrisa, mientras Draco se acercaba al mostrador.

-bastante bien señor Craviotto. – Draco miraba los hermosos anillos que había en la vitrina.

-son de compromiso señorino, no creo que le sirvan precisamente.- señalo el hombre con una dulce sonrisa.

-aun no,-sonrió Draco, en ese momento el rubio recordó cada collar, prendedor, y anillo que le había regalado su padre a su madre, y podía decir, sin temor a equivocarse la fecha exacta en que los habían comprado. Era algo que siempre le agradecería a su padre, porque él le había enseñado a ser un caballero, a hacer feliz a la mujer que amas, y sobre todo a que si el regalo es para esa persona que tanto amas, no importa lo que cueste.-quiero un collar con una esmeralda para mi madre, también quiero una pulsera con pequeños diamantes, no la quiero muy ostentosa, ella no es de esa manera.

-claro que si señorino Malfoy- sonrió el hombre y se dirigió a otras vitrinas de aquí para allá, en menos de un minuto Draco tenía frente así, al menos una docena de pulseras y media docena de collares con esmeraldas de todos tamaños y formas.

-valla, son hermosos señor Craviotto. –Draco miró los collares primero, uno en especial sería el que su padre elegiría, toda la cadena tenia diamantes, y en un punto se dividía en tres hermosas tiras, que se unían en el extremo contrario a una bella esmeralda con forma de gota rodeada de un trenzado de plata bastante delicado.- este quiero.

-¿para regalo señorino?- inquirió el sonriente vendedor, mientras con un golpe de varita el resto de los collares regresaba a su lugar.

-se lo agradecería mucho señor Craviotto.- el hombre asintió. Draco miró las pulseras, de distintos tamaños, y los diamantes se unían de distinta forma, Draco tomo una pequeña y delicada pulsera de plata, que sostenía cada tanto un diamante cortado circularmente, la cadena era de eslabones, era delicada y brillaba como la luna,-y esta señor Craviotto.-sonrió Draco.

-por supuesto señorino Malfoy. – sonrió el señor Craviotto, quien le miraba con dulzura.

Después de pagar, Draco salió con dos paquetes, y recordó a su tía. Debía ir por un presente para ella, así que caminó hacia la heladería y observo un hermoso peluche en forma de lobo. Draco recordó a Teddy, así que decidió comprarlo. Pronto llego a la heladería donde divisó a una preocupada Hermione.

-te dije que llegaría.-sonrió Draco mientras se sentaba.

-has tardado mucho.-sentencio la chica. -¿estás bien?

-no, estoy hambriento, ¿ya pediste algo?- bromeó Draco.

-no, aun no, -sonrió la chica- compraste un peluche ¿para?

-Teddy, -anuncio Draco,- olvidé a los Tonks, aún me falta mi tía.

-iremos después de comer un helado ¿de acuerdo?-inquirió Hermione.

-si, solo que no sé qué comprarle.-sinceró el chico.

-encontraremos algo-sonrió la castaña.

Una vez que acabaron, caminaron buscando algo, y encontraron un bello juego de copas. Ambos se dirigieron fuera del callejón. Hermione tomo a Draco del brazo con mucho trabajo por las muchas bolsas que cargaban, así que Draco un poco molesto hechizo una de las bolsas y así solamente el cargaba, y solo una bolsa. Hermione sonrió, abrazó al chico y los apareció frente a la madriguera.

La casa era pequeña, pero acogedora, había algo en ella que parecía un lugar mágico, aparte de los gnomos que corrían por el jardín. Hermione parecía nerviosa, pero Draco estaba más que decidido. Antes de tocar Draco acomodó los presentes de los Weasley hasta la parte superior de la bolsa, para no tener que sacar todo. Camino por el pórtico, hasta la puerta y la golpeó tres veces.

Un pálido rostro pelirrojo se sonrojó al verle ahí. Era la chica Weasley, Draco la reconoció por sus dulces facciones y su largo cabello.

-Malfoy ¿Qué demonios quieres? – escupió alterada la chica.

-yo… bueno, vengo a disculparme.-dijo Draco mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¿disculparte?, ¿por qué?, ¿Qué planeas Malfoy?- soltó la pelirroja molesta.

-Ginny, el viene enserio.-irrumpió Hermione desde la espalda de Draco, y paso al frente por un costado.

-Hermione mi hermano…-la pelirroja había abierto un poco más la puerta

-lo siento Ginny, pero tu hermano y yo no somos más que amigos, y tú y yo también lo somos, confía en mí.

-¿qué ocurre querida?- la voz de la señora Weasley hiso que Draco se pusiera nervioso.

-Draco, ¿qué haces aquí?- inquirió la señora Weasley, mirándolo con ¿ternura?, Draco se sentía aun peor.- cariño, pasa,-dijo la señora Weasley mientras hacía a un lado a Ginny haciendo pasar a los chicos.

-mamá ¿cómo puedes…?-Ginny estaba molesta.

-Oliver nos lo ha contado todo, tócate el corazón Ginevra, ¿quieren un poco de té?-pregunto amablemente la señora Weasley mientras les señalaba un sillón rojo.

-te lo agradeceríamos Molly.-respondió Hermione. La señora Weasley asintió y salió por un instante regresando con una charola con tazas de té y una tetera, y con un golpe de la varita, él se te sirvió, mientras la charola se acomodaba en una pequeña mesa al centro del salón en el que se encontraban.

-señora Weasley, quiero disculparme por todas las cosas malas que les dije e hice a lo largo de mi corta vida, no era realmente mi intención, pero no lo veía como ahora lo veo, ahora todo es distinto.-Draco soltó las palabras que su alma recitaba. Lo decía honestamente mientras miraba a los ojos a las dos mujeres pelirrojas frente a él.- no me quiero escudar, pero no ha sido fácil, al menos no gran parte de mi vida; me dejé influenciar por las malas ideas de mi padre y de parte de mi familia. Quisiera que me disculparan y que contaran conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesitasen, sé que no es fácil, pero de verdad se los ruego.- Draco se sentía quebrar, jamás había sido tan honesto. Pero, era parte de su nuevo "yo", él quería ser mejor, y eso implicaba decir la verdad, y hacer lo que sintiera que fuera correcto.- he traído algunos presentes para la familia, y espero no lo tomen como que quiero comprar su perdón.-especificó Draco al ver la cara molesta de la más chica de los Weasley.-quiero que sepan que mi perdón es sincero, así como aclararles que hoy, al ver su hermoso hogar entiendo porque obedecía a mi padre al molestarlos, ustedes tienen un hogar, una familia, que yo nunca pude probar. No quiero que me tengan lastima-espetó Draco al ver que a la señora Weasley le salía, lágrimas de los ojos.- lamento haber sido cruel, lamento haberlos herido de tantas formas, haberlos insultado y sobretodo, jamás haber sido un amigo para ustedes, porque creo que ustedes tenían mucho más que ofrecerme a mí que yo a ustedes.- concluyó Draco bajando un poco la mirada, pues sabía que tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho.

-cariño, yo lo entiendo.-la mocosa voz de la señora Weasley sonó en la habitación.- estas perdonado, lo estás desde que Oliver le conto a Arthur todo por lo que habías pasado.- la señora Weasley se acercó a Draco, y lo abrazó muy fuerte.-siempre serás bienvenido a esta casa, y siempre podrás contar con nosotros Draco, y esta será también tu familia de ahora en adelante. Lamento mucho por lo que has pasado. Eres solo un niño al que le obligaron a hacer cosas malas y a tomar feas decisiones.- la señora Weasley le soltó, tomándolo de los hombros.-bienvenido Draco.-sonrió tiernamente la señora Weasley.

-gracias señora Weasley.-sonrió Draco, con un nudo en la garganta ¿Cuánto amor cabría en esa pequeña casa? Tal parecía que mucho.

-llámame Molly querido.-pidió la señora Weasley mientras volvia a su lugar.

-yo no confío en ti, pero todos merecen una oportunidad, en especial gente como tú y Harry que han pasado por tanto.-dijo tristemente Ginny, quien le tendió la mano. Draco le tomo y ambos se sonrieron.

-pues, no eres un gemelo como para completar la familia-una triste voz se escuchó al fondo, Draco no se había fijado en que no solo estaban las dos mujeres con él, sino también todos los hombres, incluidos Potter y además Fleur estaba ahí también. Draco se sonrojo un poco, pero se sintió aliviado de que todos lo hubieran escuchado, así no tendría que repetirlo. –Pero si me trajiste un regalo te aceptare.-sonrió tristemente George. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa. Todos sonrieron tristemente, aún no habían superado a Fred, a casi un año. Draco sabía que George era el más afectado, pero que la familia también estaba mal.

-George no seas interesado.-sentencio el señor Weasley.-antes de que me digas señor Weasley, a mí también llámame Arthur, Draco,-pidió el hombre mientras se acercaba a Molly y le tomaba los hombros con cariño, le dio un dulce y casto beso en la mejilla y le sonrió a Draco.- si mi mujer ha hablado, yo seré el último en contradecirla.-bromeó el señor Weasley.- espero me puedas considerar un padre para ti, por supuesto que tu padre siempre será tu padre; pero quiero que sepas que si me necesitas yo estaré ahí, te ayudaré con el más mínimo problema, quisiera que me permitieras ser lo que él no fue para ti.- Le tendió la mano y Draco la tomó, pero a diferencia de su hija, lo jalo para que se levantase y lo abrazó fuertemente, Draco sintió un cariño que nunca le había mostrado su padre, el rubio sintió como una gota caía por su mejilla, el señor Weasley había tocado el punto más frágil de su existencia.

-gracias-dijo en un susurro Draco, mientras enterraba su rostro en la túnica del hombre. Le abrazó fuerte, como compensando todos esos abrazos que Lucius no le quiso dar. Draco respondió el abrazo y después de unos instantes se soltaron. En ese momento, notó que no era el único con los ojos rojos, toda la familia estaba con los ojos rojos, o con lágrimas cayendo. Harry limpio su mejilla rápidamente, Fleur lloraba y abrazaba fuertemente al que debía ser Bill, quien parecía contener el llanto. Percy, trataba de secar el gran charco que salía de sus ojos inútilmente. George sonreía con tristeza, al igual que Ginny, el que suponía era Charly, le miraba tiernamente. Incluso Hermione lloraba.

-si acabaron con sus cursilerías debo ir a entrenar.-sentenció Ron quien a comparación con el resto, le miraba con odio.

-Ronald, debes ser más considerado con Draco. –sentencio Charly.

-hermano, es una vil serpiente, si ustedes le quieren creer háganlo, yo no me trago sus cuentos.- en ese momento ron salió hecho una furia azotando la puerta.

-discúlpalo,-pidió el que abrazaba a Fleur.-yo soy Bill y este es Charly, - Draco había deducido bien.-no nos conoces, pero bienvenido hermano y cuentas con nosotros.- soltó a su mujer y lo abrazo. Draco se sentía en familia por primera vez. Charly lo imitó. Percy solo le dio un buen apretón de manos. Después de que todos se hubiesen calmado. Y la señora Weasley apareciera más té, una ligera plática apareció en la pequeña sala.

Hablaban de cosas tabú, como el clima, o el trabajo, las noticias, el ministro, el quidditch, cosas simples como en el tres de Hogwarts, solo que Draco jamás había tenido una plática así con alguno de sus padres, Fleur hablaba con Ginny y Hermione acerca de la idea de tener un bebé con Bill, platica que Molly hiso que parara diciendo que aún eran muy jóvenes.

-Draco,-Harry hiso que el rubio saliera de su observación entretenida- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-teóricamente ya me estas preguntando algo, pero hazlo Potter.-Draco le sonrió a Harry, y este soltó una leve risa en respuesta.

-tienes razón, está bien, quiero preguntarte, ¿todo lo que nos contó Oliver es real?, me refiero, a que, ¿tus padres de verdad permitieron que Bellatrix te dañara así, peor aún, que te obligarán a hacer todo lo que hiciste?- Harry parecía preocupado.

-no realmente, mi madre no quería por eso mandó a Snape a protegerme, pero mi padre y el miedo que le tenía a Voldemort hiso que al final tuviera que vivirlo. Además mi padre estaba criado igual que me crió a mí. Hoy sé que estaba mal. Pero fue la manera que le enseñaron.-concluyó triste Draco.

-vaya, como lo siento Draco, no lo sabía.-inquirió triste Harry.

-nadie lo sabía Harry, ni siquiera Pansy.-comento el rubio mientras bajaba la mirada.

-me imagino.-Harry le tomó un hombro en señal de apoyo.

-hey Draco! –se acercó a él George, quien también lo tomo del hombro. Todos habían escuchado el pequeño dialogo entre Harry y Draco. Pero empezaban de nuevo sus conversaciones al ver como George los interrumpía. –Mi regalo.-señalo la bolsa el gemelo.

-claro.-sonrió Draco mientras sacaba una gran bolsa azul que contenía los chocolates y la oreja postiza. George saco la gran caja de chocolates y sus ojos brillaron de una manera deseosa.-mi madre me daba chocolates cuando no me sentía de muy buen ánimo.-soltó Draco, de esta forma, George lo miró y lo abrazó.

-gracias amigo, tal vez esto sea lo que necesite-sonrió ampliamente.- ¿qué es esto….?-preguntó mientras sacaba la oreja de la bolsa. En cuanto la vio, se echó a reír, todos rieron al oírlo reír, parecía que había regresado la felicidad a la familia.-buena esa he Malfoy.-reconoció George y luego se puso la oreja sonriendo.

Draco fue sacando uno a uno los presentes y se los fue entregando. Bill agradeció demasiado su regalo, pues Fleur lo ponía a lavar los trastos, Charly quedo encantado, al igual que todos presentes. Todos agradecieron a Draco. Hermione tomó la bolsa y saco un paquete grande y pesado que le entrego a Draco, mientras señalaba a Harry con la cabeza quien miraba la escoba nueva de su novia.

-hey Potter, también tengo uno para ti.- Harry volteó extrañado y recibió el paquete abrazando a Draco.

-no tenías que hacerlo Malfoy.- dijo Harry sosteniente el paquete.

-has hecho más por mí de lo que me gusta admitir, así que ábrelo, que ni siquiera yo sé que es.-ambos chicos rieron. Harry se sentó junto a Ginny y lo desenvolvió, era un juego de pelotas para quidditch que incluía aros armables y expandibles para hacer tu propia cancha. Draco miro a Hermione agradecido.

-¡vaya Draco! ¡Muchas gracias! –Harry parecía eufórico.

-no es nada Harry.-sonrió Draco igual de sorprendido.-agradécele a Hermione, que es quien lo escogió.

-¿enserio?- le pregunto el pelinegro a Hermione, ella sintió y la abrazo y le besó las mejillas, -gracias Hermione, gracias Draco, Ginny vamos a jugar.-Harry parecía un niño pequeño con un nuevo regalo de navidad. Todos sonrieron. Algunos se apuntaron para jugar, excepto claro Fleur, los señores Weasley y Percy que no paraba de leer su libro.

Pronto empezó a atardecer, Draco y Hermione se despidieron y agradecieron todo. La señora Weasley al darse cuenta de que los chicos no habían comido les empaco un buen tanto de comida y les besó las mejillas, diciéndoles que los esperaba al día siguiente a cenar. Ambos prometieron volver y salieron al jardín donde el partido continuaba. Se despidieron con la mano de algunos que los vieron y aparecieron en el jardín de los Malfoy.

_**Como se pueden dar cuenta este capítulo es un poco más extenso que los anteriores, es que a veces las ideas fluyen tan rápido que no puedo interrumpir… **___

_**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, recuerden cualquier cosa que no les guste o que les guste mucho, envíenme un reviw, de verdad quiero saber que les parece.**_

_**Sé que va muy lento, pero de verdad verán que no se arrepentirán.**_

_**Hasta la próxima semana, pórtense mal **_

_**Cassie di Black**_


	6. Nuevas Relaciones

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**NUEVAS RELACIONES**

Draco caminaba firmemente hasta el pórtico, Hermione iba unos cuantos pasos atrás, Draco sabía lo que le esperaban, al igual que a Hermione, ahí dentro había recuerdos, recuerdos que dolían y que había que superar. Draco meto la mano en su bolcillo de nuevo, y encontró una llave, aun más ostentosa que la anterior, esta llevaba un sinfín de diamantes formando la letra "M" en el mango. Draco la metió en el picaporte y la giro tres veces, y la puerta se abrió ante él. Draco dio un paso al frente y notó que Hermione no se movió.

-Hermione…-Draco se dio vuelta y Hermione tenía una gran cara de terror. El chico sintió una enorme necesidad de abrazarla y dio un par de zancadas y así lo hiso.- sé que tienes miedo. Los miedos se deben superar, lo que te hiso esa bruja no tiene nombre y si yo hubiese sido un poco menos estúpido lo hubiera impedido, me culpo por eso también. – la chica comenzó a llorar. Draco la abrazó con más fuerza.-no tienes que entrar si no quieres yo… de verdad lo lamento Hermione.

-no Draco, tienes razón tengo que superarlo, -dijo la chica firmemente mientras se soltaba del abrazo y se limpiaba las lágrimas. –Además si lo hubieras impedido, Bellatrix te hubiera asesinado.-sentencio Hermione, mientras tocaba la mejilla del rubio,-vamos.

Hermione soltó a Draco, se separaron, pero la chica le tomo el brazo a Draco al llegar al pórtico, Draco empujo la puerta y entraron. Justo después de dos pasos dentro de la casa se escuchó un fuerte chasquido, que hizo sobresaltar a los chicos. Tres pequeños elfos domésticos aparecieron haciendo una tosca reverencia, los tres vestían como esclavos, uno era un viejo elfo doméstico, demasiado delgado y cansado; el segundo era una elfina, con una cara regordeta y un cuerpo intermedio. El último era un elfo rechoncho y bonachón, era Will.

-amo Draco, ¡ha vuelto!- los tres elfos se aproximaron al chico sonriendo él se agachó y los abrazó, ellos, al fin de cuentas habían sido su familia durante algún tiempo, en especial en el tiempo difícil.

-sí, y les he traído un obsequio.-los tres elfos le miraron horrorizados,- si algo he aprendido, es que ustedes no son esclavos, son familia. Terrence, -se dirigió al más viejo de los tres, extendiéndole seis trajes, todos en colores oscuros, y aunque eran un poco grandes, Draco les dio un golpe con la varita y se redujeron.-esto es para ti, me encargaré de que descanses, irás con tu familia a Rumania, ya lo he preparado todo, no les faltará nada- Draco acarició la cabeza del elfo, y este le abrazo, mientras lloraba y le agradecía.-anda, te esperan ya.-sonrió Draco y con un chasquido y una reverencia Terrence desapareció.- Daphne, para ti,- Draco le entrego a la elfina unos seis vestidos en tonos pastel, de distintos cortes y telas, e hiso el mismo movimiento con la varita,- eres libre de irte si quieres, si te quedas, serás empleada, tendrás un día libre a la semana y un sueldo de 250 galeones semanales. Lo mismo es para ti Will.-el regordete elfo alcanzo la ropa que le ofrecía Draco y con un chasquido se la puso, y estaba justo a su medida. Draco sonrió ante la osadía de la pequeña criatura.

-Will se queda y solo aceptara 10 galeones de paga, no más. Amo Draco, Will jamás se irá de su lado.-dijo el pequeño elfo con una graciosa reverencia, se veía feliz.

-¡lo mismo Daphne!- chillo la pequeña elfina, mientras chasqueaba los dedos y se ponía un vestido rosa pastel.-gracias por la ropa amo Malfoy.-lloraba mientras hacia una dulce reverencia.

Draco abrazo a los pequeños elfos, después de separarse miraron a Hermione. El rubio la presentó como una gran e importante persona, también les pidió que la atendieran como si fuese de la familia los elfos asintieron, y tomaron la comida que les había dado la señora Weasley y les pidieron que fueran a asearse para comer. Draco sonrió al ver el desconcierto de Hermione. La tomo de la mano y la dirigió arriba. Draco la llevo a la habitación de sus padres, y se dio cuenta que era la habitación con la que había soñado esa noche, trato de no pensar en eso; abrió el armario y encontró un hermoso vestido de coctel rojo, que su madre había usado cuando él era aún muy pequeño.

-ten, seguro te quedará-sonrió Draco.-el baño es esa puerta.-dijo señalando a la derecha.-y debe de haber zapatos bajo la cama, siéntete libre de hacerlo pequeños- bromeó Draco

Hermione solo pudo asentir y Draco salió por la puerta directo a su habitación, tomo una breve ducha, la segunda en el día. Cuando salió empezó a buscar en el armario; decidió una camisa blanca, y un pantalón negro de vestir que le había regalado su madre hacia un par de años atrás. Draco peino rápidamente su cabello y una vez que se hubo puesto un poco de colonia, salió directo a la mesa, que ya habían puesto los elfos, de una manera bastante recatada.

Hermione llego a la mesa unos minutos después un poco temerosa, Draco sonrió al verla, se veía sumamente hermosa, el vestido era de seda, y caía ligeramente sobre su cuerpo, en un vaporoso corte que terminaba mucho antes que sus rodillas, el escote en forma de corazón no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, las delicadas y vaporosas mangas bajaban de sus hombros hasta sus codos. Hermione usaba unas delicadas zapatillas rojas, que jamás le había visto a su madre, pero seguramente las había usado antes de que el naciera. Draco se levantó y le sostuvo la silla a la castaña, hasta que se hubo sentado.

La humeante comida estaba ante ellos, y los elfos se habían ido en un parpadeo, Draco miró a Hermione, y empezaron a comer, en un silencio tímido y tranquilo, de libertad y esperanza, ya no había frio, ya no había dolor, solo estaban ellos en ese momento y Draco se sentía el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Una vez que hubieran terminado la cena, los platos desaparecieron y en su lugar, unas tazas humeantes de chocolate y un gran pastel de queso llenaban la mesa. Hermione bebía cuidadosa, aunque Draco ya se había cansado del silencio.

-así que ya no sales con la comadreja Hermione…-soltó Draco.

-no Draco, y ya te dije que…

-que no lo insulte.-chasqueo la boca Draco.

-¿qué te molesta?-preguntó Hermione.

-que lo defiendas-soltó Draco

-es mi amigo…-rogó Hermione.

-un amigo no te jalonea o te grita enfrente de otras personas, o solos, simplemente no lo hace, te respeta y te apoya.-sentencio Draco con aire melodramático.

-Draco, por favor, Ron solo estaba celoso.-dijo Hermione, pero al instante se sonrojó.

-¿por qué estaría celoso? Tú y yo ni siquiera éramos amigos hasta ayer.-soltó Draco, tentando terreno.

-porque él cree que no debemos relacionarnos.-soltó Hermione aún más roja.

-bueno, dile que no somos amigos y ya, dejas de pelear con el.-Draco noto como la castaña negaba con la cabeza y bajaba la mirada.

-no me refiero a eso. En todo caso no debería ponerse así. Él y yo quedamos de amigos.-Hermione se llevó las manos a las mejillas y recargo los codos en la mesa.

-entonces ¿qué clase de relación cree Ronald que podemos tener tu y yo?- Hermione quería evadirlo pero Draco no lo permitiría.

-no tengo idea Draco, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas?- contesto Hermione hastiada

-tal vez lo haga mañana.-soltó con media sonrisa Draco. Hermione lo miró.

-no quiero que provoques una pelea Malfoy.-sentencio Hermione.

-entonces dímelo tú.- suplico Draco.

-no, no quiero.-dijo Hermione sonrojándose aún más, y bebiendo distraídamente un poco de chocolate.

-¿por qué no?-pregunto Draco con una mueca.

-porque no.-soltó Hermione sin mirarlo.

-bueno no sé porque insisto si yo lo sé.-escupió Draco con una sonrisa satisfactoria, Hermione lo miro algo alterada.

-¿de qué hablas Draco?- pregunto nerviosa la leona.

-te escuche hablando con Oliver cuando estaba en San Mungo.-Hermione palideció.-no podía moverme, y ustedes hablaban, supongo que estaba demasiado cansado, pero los escuche.

-Draco…-salió de la boca de Hermione como un sordo suspiro.

-bueno, si no me lo piensas decir, yo sí,- Draco se enderezo en su silla.-si me interesas Hermione, siempre lo has hecho, es solo que me intimidabas demasiado… y el golpe de tercer año, aun me duele en el orgullo Hermione.-la chica se volvió a sonrojar.-me gustas Hermione, y supongo que ya te habías dado cuenta, desde que estábamos en el hospital.-Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida.-Hermione, me gustaría que aceptaras esto.- Draco saco el paquete con la pulsera de su cartera. Hermione lo tomo con manos torpes cerrando su boca, cuando lo abrió sus ojos brillaron intensamente.

-es simplemente hermosa Draco, pero no debiste gastar tanto, debió costar una fortuna.-Hermione estaba nerviosa y demasiado sonrojada.

-nada es demasiado para una mujer tan hermosa como tú.-Draco se puso de pie, tomo la pulsera y se la puso en la mano derecha a Hermione, esta sonrió agradecida.

-Draco…

-dime Hermione…

-no debes de escuchar las conversaciones de los demás, ¡es de mala educación!- Hermione dio un salto y lo encaró molesto. Draco dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Hermione yo… no quería…

-no, ¡pero lo hiciste!-Hermione estaba demasiado roja

-Hermione tranquila…

-Draco, escuchaste una conversación ¡íntima y privada!

-¡lo siento!-grito Draco alzando los brazos

Hermione cruzo los brazos haciendo una mueca. Draco sonrió, había dicho lo que tenía que decir.

-Hermione, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- soltó Draco encantado por su rostro sonrojado.

-Draco…-Hermione se quedaba de nuevo sin habla.-yo…. Si, si quiero.-soltó con una tímida sonrisa la leona.

Draco se acercó a la chica y la abrazo, y ella a él. Fue un abrazo culminante, dulce y cálido que hiso que Draco se sintiera extremadamente feliz, de nuevo, por el hecho de ser él. Después de todo lo malo de su vida, de la fría celda de Azcaban, el hecho de que pudiera estar con aquella hermosa chica, tan cálida, amable, alegre, era simplemente la mejor de las suertes. Paso un momento, tal vez dos, los que hayan sido, para él no fueron suficientes, él quería más, quería sostenerla en sus brazos por el resto de la eternidad. Se sentía feliz, cálido, sentía que quería darle todo el mundo para ella. Pero llego el momento, cuando sintió un tierno empujón de Hermione para que se separaran. Draco se alejó un poco de la chica sin soltarle de la cintura. Y la miró directo a los ojos, ella le miró de la misma manera. El rubio sintió de nuevo, como el gris se fundía en el avellana, se fusionaban, sabía que estaba con la persona correcta; pudo sentir algo demasiado intenso en su interior. Ella era perfecta, era para él, era de él, y no iba a permitirse perderla. Se acercó sin fijarse poco a poco, de nuevo a ella, y ella imitó el movimiento. Draco bajó la cabeza un poco, para poder probar los labios de la chica. Hermione cerró los ojos. En ese momento un hermoso beso surgió tan dulce, tan necesario, Draco se dejó llevar, y la apretó un poco a él. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la dulce danza de los labios de Hermione, era la primera vez que no tomaba el liderazgo, y le gustó, se sentía bien. Pero el beso acabo demasiado pronto para él. Hermione bajo la cabeza y le abrazó de nuevo.

-debemos ir a casa de los Wood.-comentó tranquila Hermione.

-lo sé-respondió Draco en un suspiro.

-será mejor que vallamos a cambiarnos Draco.-dijo Hermione al momento en el que se soltaba del chico.

-sí, está bien.-soltó Draco un poco decepcionado.

Ambos subieron hacia las habitaciones sin hablar, tomados de la mano. Hermione le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a Draco antes de entrar a la habitación de los padres de él. Draco entro a su habitación y sacó una ligera maleta, empezó a buscar en su armario un montón de ropa, y le metió dentro. Draco miro a la ventana, la luna estaba en lo alto, era hora de irse. Miró alrededor, para asegurarse de no olvidar algo importante. Ubicó un pequeño marco en un mueble junto a su cama. Era una fotografía mágica, donde aparecía su madre cargando a un pequeño y rubio bebé sonriente, ambos sonreían, y un relajado Lucius que abrazaba cariñosamente a su madre, y sonreía mientras miraba al bebé. Esa foto era de las pocas que tenían en familia, sonriendo, viéndose felices. Draco la tomó y la metió a la maleta. Se dirigió al baño y tomo algunos objetos de cuidado personal. Terminó la maleta y salió directo a la escalera. Hermione lo esperaba abajo con una sonrisa. Will apareció de la nada y le arrebató la maleta. Se veía molesto el pequeño y regordete elfo.

-¿por qué el amo Draco no le ha pedido a Will que le haga su maleta?-reprocho la criatura con una mueca.

-porque la puedo hacer yo.-respondió Draco con una sonrisa al verle tan molesto.

-el amo Draco debe entender que Will y Daphne están aquí para atenderle. Y ahora que el amo Draco se irá con los Wood, Will y Daphne no tendrán a quien atender.-la pequeña criatura llego de saltos hasta la parte de abajo. Mientras Draco bajaba despreocupadamente.

-tranquilo Will. Tal vez vengamos a visitarlos muy pronto.-sonrió Draco cuando llego al lado de Hermione y le tomó la mano.-además, será solo el curso de Hogwarts, después mi madre vendrá de nuevo a casa.

A los elfos parecía brillarles los ojos más de lo normal. Los chicos se despidieron y agradecieron la comida, después se dirigieron a la puerta. Draco abrazo a los pequeños elfos y salieron al jardín donde se aparecieron.

El jardín de los Wood era amplio, unos árboles frutales adornaban el pasto, había unos cuantos rosales cerca de la puerta de la casa, a ambos lados. Hermione caminó hacia la entrada. En el jardín estaba Oliver con un hombre canoso de semblante tranquilo. Oliver llevaba el uniforme de auror, y estaba sentado en una silla de metal para jardín, comentando algo que Draco no alcanzó a oír. El hombre canoso, fumaba una pipa hermosa de madera, y reía de los comentarios de Oliver. Hermione abrió la ligera y pequeña rejilla de entrada al jardín. Oliver y el hombre se pusieron de pie con una gran sonrisa. Draco y Hermione caminaron hacia ellos.

-Hermione, Draco, ¡qué bueno que llegaron!-Oliver les abrazo cariñosamente a cada uno de ellos. Era sorprendente el cariño que Draco habría logrado sentir por su amigo.-él es mi padre-dijo señalando al hombre de la pipa.-y ellos.-esta vez se dirigía al hombre.-son Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, padre.

El padre de Oliver era bastante alto, y tenía una ligera barriga, usaba un chaleco tejido color azul marino por encima de una bien planchada camisa blanca, sus pantalones eran oscuros, Draco no pudo distinguir el tono. La apariencia del hombre era tan tranquila como la de su hijo que Draco se sintió cómodo desde ese momento. El hombre les tendió la mano para después abrazarles cariñosamente. Olía a tabaco y a madera. Draco sonrió al recibir un cálido y sincero recibimiento.

-bienvenidos chicos, es un placer conocerles.-sonrió una vez que hubo soltado a Draco.-cualquier cosa que necesites Draco.-dijo mientras le tomaba el hombro.-mi esposa está terminando la cena, tal vez falte una hora.-bromeó el señor Wood con la pipa en la boca.

-te escuché Wood.-una dulce y cariñosa voz salió de la puerta.-hola queridos, yo soy la madre de Oliver.-la mujer era delgada, y tenía el cabello arreglado en hermoso chongo trenzado, casi como de la época victoriana. Era bastante hermosa, usaba un dulce vestido color ocre, con un delantal rosado. Se acercó pronto a los chicos y les abrazo cariñosamente, Draco se sintió bastante bien; ahora entendía porque Wood era tan amable y bueno con todos, sin importar su pasado.-la cena estará en quince.-replicó la mujer mientras le besaba una mejilla a su marido, quien sonrió ante el gesto. La mujer regresó adentro.

Los chicos se sentaron junto con los Wood en los muebles para jardín e iniciaron una ligera charla acerca del quidditch y de cómo Oliver había conseguido meter dulces al hospital. Hermione cenó con ellos; la cena paso tranquila, la casa de los Wood era amplia y reconfortante, las paredes mostaza iban bastante bien con los muebles de madera. La madre de Oliver les había preparado una deliciosa y elaborada cena, que todos agradecieron mucho. Draco y Hermione ayudaron a recoger la mesa, la madre de Oliver hizo un hechizo para que los trastos se lavaran, mientras Hermione se despedía. Draco la acompañó al jardín.

-hasta mañana Hermione.-suspiro Draco en el cabello de la chica mientras le abrazaba.

-hasta mañana Draco. Recuerda que debemos ir a cenar con los Weasley.-anunció Hermione mientras se soltaba del abrazo, solo lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos.

-no lo olvidaré.-sonrió Draco y le beso en los labios.

Poco después Hermione desapareció. Draco entro a la casa y siguieron hablando de cosas comunes, el chico se sentía bastante cómodo con ellos, se sentía en familia. Draco les entregó los presentes, y agradeció que le permitieran estar ahí. Después de un rato la madre de Oliver los envió a todos a la cama antes de las once, todos subieron una vez que su madre hubo apagado y cerrado todo. Una vez arriba Oliver le mostró su habitación, justo junto a la suya. Pero como era de esperarse Oliver esperaba saber que era lo que Draco había hecho todo el día, así que se lo contó, incluyendo el pequeño detalle de que Hermione y el ahora eran novios. Cuando Oliver acabara de felicitarle y desearle lo mejor, se retiró a dormir, Draco hiso los mismo. Durmió soñando con la hermosa castaña que vería al día siguiente.

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews! **____** por los favoritos y los follows.**_

_**Ya sé, es el tercer capítulo de la semana, y la próxima espero subir también al menos un par… **_

_**Mi mente está viajando al mil por hora.**_

_**Pórtense mal **___

_**Cassie di Black**_


	7. Comienzos y finales

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**COMIENZOS Y FINALES**

El día siguiente en casa de los Wood fue de los más simple y alegre, desayunaron platicaron, Draco ayudó a la madre de Oliver con la comida, comieron y pronto Hermione estaba ahí por él. Draco se despidió de los Wood y prometió volver antes de las once.

La madriguera estaba tenuemente iluminada por la delicada luz del ocaso. Caminaron por el amplio jardín. Hermione no tocó la puerta esta vez y ambos entraron. Arthur, George y Charly estaba alrededor de una radio escuchando un partido de quidditch. Los chicos saludaron a los tres Weasley. Draco pudo observar que George llevaba puesta su oreja postiza y se le veía de mejor humor que el día anterior, sonreía ampliamente y bromeaba con su hermano mayor.

Draco y Hermione pasaron de largo hasta el comedor, donde Ginny pesadamente cortaba algunas verduras. Harry, mientras tanto sentado en el comedor pelaba algunas patatas, Draco le sonrió al que había sido su rival en el colegio y les saludo a ambos. Ginny no estaba tan defensiva como el día anterior, pero aun así no le abrazo como lo hiso Harry y la señora Weasley que se encontraba en la cocina, y al escucharlos se acercó a saludar. Hermione y Draco se ofrecieron a ayudar, y la señora Weasley les dio un pela papas y una navaja para que ayudaran a Ginny y Harry. Después de un rato, llego Percy y saludó a los cuatro chicos, agradeciéndole a Draco por el libro, dado que ese día había podido resolver algunos problemas en el ministerio gracias a este. Draco sonrió y se sintió parte de una familia, de nuevo, igual que con los Wood. Bill y Fleur llegaron justo después de que los chicos terminaran con sus labores, con una gran tarta de chocolate. La señora Weasley no parecía exactamente encantada con la idea pero la acepto y prometió darla de postre. Quince minutos más tarde todos estaban en la mesa.

La cena paso, igual que la noche anterior con los Wood, todos hablaban de un sinfín de cosas, Harry hacia participe a Draco en cualquier cosa que hablaba con Hermione, igual que el señor Weasley quien le pedia su opinión acerca del partido que habían escuchado esa tarde. Y aunque todos los Weasley parecían felices y entretenidos, Draco se dio cuenta de que un asiento estaba vacío. Ronald no aparecía por ninguna parte. Draco quiso pensar que se había negado a cenar por la presencia de el en su casa, y aunque se le hizo un nudo en el estómago la hermosa sonrisa de su novia lo hizo sentirse mejor. Hermione parecía haber notado el cambio de Draco.

-está en su habitación, - le dijo en un susurro callado.-Molly dice que no ha querido bajar ayer por la noche, después de que Arthur y ella le reprendieran por su comportamiento contigo.

-me siento culpable.-sinceró Draco.

-no tienes porque, es un inmaduro.-sentencio Hermione mientras se servía un poco de patatas en el plato.

La cena termino, Draco sentía que si caminaba y tropezaba empezaría a rodar. Las pláticas continuaban, solo que ahora todo el mundo se dispersaba por la casa. Arthur se había apoderado del rubio, en la sala de estar, estaban los dos, platicando, más bien interrogándolo acerca de que pensaba acerca de algunos objetos muggles que Draco en su vida había oído mencionar. Hermione consiguió sacar algo más a flote y el interrogatorio terminó. Draco sintió una necesidad de ir al baño, así que se disculpó y pidió indicaciones, Arthur le sonrió y le dijo a donde ir. Cuando Draco se lavaba las manos escucho a alguien peleando en la habitación contigua. Draco salió silenciosamente del cuarto de baño, y se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación contigua.

-Ginny para de gritar.-Potter se oía alterado.

-¿y cómo pretendes que me ponga Harry?-la más pequeña de los Weasley se oía rabiosa, Draco dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás al escuchar el tono de la chica.

-Ginny, estamos en casa de tus padres y todo el mundo está aquí, ¿cómo pretendes que hagamos algo así?-Harry se oía demasiado serio, ¿qué querría la pequeña pelirroja? Se preguntó Draco.

-pues el cómo queda explicito Potter.-la voz de la chica había cambiado a un tono bastante ¿seductor?

-no Ginny.-dijo cortante Harry.-deberías comportarte.

-¿sabes qué es lo que creo?- el tono de Ginny se oía molesto y dolido.-que prefieres estar con alguien más, por eso no me dejas ir contigo a tu casa nunca, y jamás quieres hacerlo conmigo aquí.

-Ginny…-Potter estaba frustrado, Draco jamás se hubiera imaginado que Ginny presionara a Harry de aquella manera para hacer algo.-tu sólo crees que amor significa acostarse con esa persona y no es así. No te llevaré a mi casa a pasar la noche, sería inadecuado…

-¡claro!-bufó la chica.-y que Hermione pase la noche contigo, ¿no lo es?

-es distinto.-Harry había subido dos tonos la voz.- ella es mi amiga, y tú eres mi novia.

-ni siquiera parece.-Ginny se oía demasiado altanera para ser una Weasley, ¿por qué demonios Potter no la complacía y dejaba de pelear?, eran novios, y la pequeña Weasley era bonita, ¿qué demonios le ocurría a San Potter? Se preguntó Draco extrañado.

-no quiero Ginny y no lo haré, no le faltaré al respeto a tus padres.-sentenció Harry molesto.-y no cambiaré de opinión Ginevra, así que has lo que quieras.-Draco escucho unos pasos aproximarse e inmediatamente retrocedió hacia el baño y se quedó de pie en la puerta escuchando.

-entonces no quiero nada más contigo Potter.-sentencio molesta la chica.-largo de mi habitación o llamaré a Ronald.-la muchacha se oía como un niño que no consigue el juguete después del berrinche.

-como quieras.-escupió Harry y salió de la habitación.

Draco retrocedió al lavabo, pero Harry ni siquiera advirtió su presencia, pasando de frente al baño. Harry bajó molesto las escaleras y pudo oírlo disculpándose y saliendo. Draco salió del baño, y volvió atento a la puerta de Ginny, la escuchó aventar cosas molesta y maldecir de una forma malévola. Draco bajo sin pensarlo, y llegó hasta donde estaba Hermione. Draco se sentó junto a su novia, y fingió que no sabía nada de Harry. Pronto llegó la hora de ir a casa, como Hermione se quedaba con los Weasley, esta vez ella lo acompaño al jardín donde después de besarla dulcemente Draco apareció en el jardín de los Wood.

El resto del verano fue placido para Draco, sus tardes con Hermione fueron cada una única y hermosa, las cenas en las distintas casas eran cada día más cálidas, alegres y cada vez más, Draco se sentía en familia. Alguna vez Hermione Oliver y el fueron invitados a cenar en casa de Harry, aunque claro, la señora Weasley envió la comida, pues Harry había quemado todo antes de que llegasen. Fueron días maravillosos. Draco visitó a su madre y entrego los presentes a su tía Andrómeda, a Teddy y a su madre. El pequeño bebé se sentía sumamente atraído por el pequeño lobo de felpa. Harry se lo había agradecido, luego le había explicado que él era el padrino del bebé. Aunque Draco hubiera querido hablar con Harry acerca de lo sucedido en casa de los Weasley, prefirió evitar el tema pues no quería que esta rara fraternización se acabara. Al final del verano los padres de Oliver lo habían acompañado con gusto a comprar lo necesario para el colegio, Draco estaba listo para ir, aunque no se sentía listo para enfrentar al alumnado. Hermione había tratado de animarle, pero no había conseguido mucho.

El día en que debían ir al tren, Oliver y sus padres lo habían llevado a la estación, se sentía el hermano menor de Oliver, sentía que así debía sentirse tener hermanos. Draco estaba más que feliz al ver a Hermione, y aunque la noticia de su noviazgo no había sido tan bien recibida como lo esperaban, tanto Arthur como Molly los apoyaban, al igual que los Wood, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de Ginny y Harry. Aun así todos trataban de sobrellevarlo. Pronto los chicos se despidieron.

Al subir al tren, Hermione le tomo la mano y lo llevo hasta un cubículo vacío. Harry los siguió, y entro justo después de ellos. Ronald y Ginny pasaron de largo. El tren comenzó a avanzar, y Hermione se recostó sobre el hombro de Draco con la mirada perdida en una página del pesado libro que llevaba consigo. Draco le abrazo por los hombros y sonrió al ver como al momento en que la chica pasaba la página, la hermosa pulsera que le había obsequiado se asomaba por debajo de su manga. En ese momento Harry se revolvió incomodo al ver aquella demostración de afecto.

-¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Draco.

-sí, no es nada-cortó Harry mirando por la ventana.

-¿qué ocurrió con Ginny?-preguntó Draco tentando terreno.-creí que vendría con nosotros.

-terminamos.-sentenció Harry y Hermione cerró el libro.

-¿cómo que terminaron Harry? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?-Hermione se acercó a su amigo para tomarle del hombro.

-bueno…-Harry titubeó y luego miró a los chicos.-me imagino que no quería arruinar su felicidad.

-Harry no creo que esto tenga algo que ver con nosotros.-comentó Draco.-ahora bien, creo que Hermione tiene un punto, ella es tu amiga y quiere apoyarte.-Draco se sentó junto a Harry.

-sí, bueno… lo siento Hermione.-dijo Harry en un suspiro.

-¿te encuentras bien Harry?- Hermione se veía ansiosa y preocupada.

-no del todo.-dijo tristemente el niño que vivió.

-Harry, ¿tiene que ver con la pelea que tuvieron en casa de los Weasley?- pregunto Draco y notó la sorpresa de Harry al escuchar eso.-yo… estaba en el cuarto de baño junto a la habitación de Ginny y los oí discutir.-explicó Draco.

-si bueno, pues, ese día terminamos.-Harry agacho la cabeza y Hermione le abrazó.- ¿qué tanto escuchaste?-preguntó Harry con un tono preocupado cuando Hermione le soltó.

-lo suficiente como para decirte que no vale la pena alguien que te presiona de esa manera.-soltó Draco mientras le tomaba el hombro a Harry en señal de apoyo.

-¿presionar?-Hermione se veía molesta.- ¿qué quería Ginevra?-Draco se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema a colación, pues Hermione empezaba a adoptar un tono de madre molesta y Harry parecía incomodo al hablar de ello.

-es una larga historia Hermione.-contestó Draco para que su novia parara de presionar, pero no funcionó.

-Harry…-Hermione gruñó

-ella quería que… ambos nos… -parecía que Harry se había quedado sin palabras, Draco pensó que seguramente no se quería oír tan grotesco frente Hermione.-acostáramos juntos en ese momento.- Hermione se quedó callada.- ¿ahora entiendes?

-sí Harry, lo siento.-contestó una cansada Hermione que volvia a su lugar.-sabes que cuentas conmigo de acuerdo. Y ya deja de pensar en ella Harry.

-por supuesto Hermione, es lo que he estado haciendo lo que me restaba de verano –Harry sonrió.

Draco volvió junto a Hermione y le abrazó, mientras Harry sacaba un libro y empezaba a leer. Draco se preguntaba aun ¿por qué Harry no se había querido acostar con Ginny? Mientras empezaba a hacer deducciones, alguien abrió el compartimiento, una pequeña niña rubia se asomó por la puerta. Draco la conocía era La Lunática. Ella sonrió a Hermione, quien había dejado de leer para voltear, al igual que Harry, quien se levantó a abrazar a la rubia.

-¡qué bueno verte otra vez Luna!-sonrió Harry mientras abrazaba a la menuda chica.

-¡lo mismo digo Harry!-la dulce y soñadora voz de la chica inundó el compartimiento.- ¡Hermione!- sonrió Luna, mientras su novia se ponía de pie y abrazaba a la chica. Draco se levantó y le tomó la mano a la rubia.-hola Draco-sonrió la chica ensimismada.- ¿me puedo quedar con ustedes?, ya no hay lugares disponibles y hay demasiados sorposolos en la cabina de Ron y Ginny.-sonrió.

-por supuesto Luna.-sonrió Harry mientras le hacía entrar.

El resto del viaje, Draco dormitaba y despertaba, Hermione leía en sus brazos. De las veces que Draco estuvo despierto, escuchaba a Harry y Luna tener una viva charla acerca de mil y un cosas que en su vida Draco había escuchado, sorposolos, nargles, y mil cosas más que Draco simplemente ni siquiera entendió.

-Draco…-la dulce voz de Hermione, junto con un pequeño empujón hizo que Draco saliera de su sueño.-arriba.

Draco se levantó y se estiró. Luna y Harry reían. Draco los miró extrañado. Después los cuatro chicos salieron rumbo a las carretas, Draco logró divisar a algunos de sus compañeros de Slytherin. Blase y Pansy iba agarrados de la mano, mientras que Astoria y Theo, iban en una ferviente charla. Draco no quiso interrumpir y siguió a Hermione hasta la carreta más cercana, donde subieron ellos, seguidos de Harry y Luna. La carreta salió rumbo al castillo, Draco miraba con esperanza el camino, imaginando la cena que esperaba por él en el gran comedor.

_**Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo, creo que lo mejor será subir los capítulos cuando los tenga **___

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews en especial para: **_SALESIA _** y si bueno, a mí tampoco me gusta Ronmione, y como pueden darse cuenta tampoco harnny u.u yo solo espero que les agrade mi versión de las parejas. Por cierto acertaste a todo lo que imaginaba, aunque como puedes darte cuenta Oliver no pasará tanto tiempo con los chicos. Pero todo ira despacio.**_

_**Espero no decepcionarlos chicos, yo quiero procurar mantener la esencia del séptimo libro, incluyendo los fallecimientos y el dolor de la guerra, pero tal vez aparezcan algunos sobrevivientes ;)**_

_**Ya saben, envíenme sus reviews, los contestaré como pueda (algunos en el mismo reviw, si la página me lo permite, y si no aquí en el capítulo, como el día de hoy) n.n, cuéntenme lo que les guste, lo que no, ¿qué opinan de mis ganas de evitar a Harry y a Ginny juntos? Espero les guste, realmente tengo grandes ideas para Harry **____** gracias por todo, créanme, cada vez que encuentro un nuevo favorito o un nuevo follow, eso hace que me den más ganas de escribir, así sean las tres de la mañana como hoy :3 Nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Pórtense mal  
**_

_**Cassie di Black**_


	8. Premios Anuales

**PLATICAS AJENAS**

**PREMIOS ANUALES**

Draco, Hermione, Harry y Luna llegaron al castillo juntos, platicando acerca de ¿Quién sería el premio anual? Dado que, en la carta que habían recibido, solamente decía que el nombramiento de perfectos, premios anuales, y profesorado, se daría en la primera cena en el colegio. Draco y Luna creían firmemente en que Harry, Hermione y Ronald serían los primeros en ser nombrados por su gran participación en la guerra. Hermione, insistía en que solamente nombrarían a Harry. Este último lo negaba totalmente y rogaba porque fuera todo lo contrario a lo que sugerían los chicos, él les aseguró que lo único que quería este año, era por primera vez, un año común y corriente en Hogwarts, sin problemas, sin secretos, sin luchas, sin horrocruxes, sin Voldemort, sin maestros con doble personalidad, sin torneos de magia y sobretodo sin muertes. Draco le aseguró que se aburriría. Pero Harry solo quería paz.

Pronto llegaron a las escaleras, donde Harry y Hermione se despidieron, para ir a cambiarse a la torre de Gryffindor, Draco ofreció acompañar a Luna, en especial, por lo distraída que era. Ambos rubios caminaron hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw.

-veo que tú y Harry se llevan bastante bien…-Draco odiaba el incómodo silencio que se había formado después de despedirse de los leones.

-sí, es un gran chico.-dijo soñadoramente la chica. Aunque a Draco le pareció que solo hablaba por hablar.

-me lo imagino…-Draco estaba encantado por lo distraída de la chica, sus pasos eran ligeros y parecía bailar en los largos pasillos, miraba sin mirar en dirección a las ventanas, el techo y los cuadros en las paredes.

-Draco… ¿tú y Hermione tienen algo?- la pregunta llego junto con unos ojos azules que se posaron justo frente a los suyos haciendo que Draco se parara en seco en las losetas de mármol.

-Luna, Hermione y yo nos besamos justo cuando nos despedimos, ¿eso no te dice nada?- Draco miraba sonriente y confuso a la chica.

-¡¿enserio hicieron eso?!-Draco asintió.-me lo perdí… los sorposolos me tienen confundida…-dijo la rubia mientras seguía con su ligera danza hacia el frente. Draco estaba demasiado divertido.

-Luna…-Draco intentaba contener la risa.- ¿qué son los sorposolos?

-¡¿no lo sabes?!- el tono de la chica sonaba como si Draco acabase de confesarle que había matado a alguien. La chica parecía confundida, y molesta, muy molesta.

-yo… no… si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría.-Draco aun contenía la risa, pero su voz sonaba demasiado divertida, cosa que hizo que la rubia se molestara aún más, y sus mejillas ardieran.

-deberías saberlo.-sentencio la chica y saco algo de su bolso, una pequeña libreta de cuero. Draco la tomo, y la diversión se fue, dejando a la confusión supliéndola.

-¿qué es esto?-pregunto Draco curioso.

-es mi libreta de investigaciones.-sonrió la rubia, el enojo se había ido.- léelo, te ayudará a entender mucho, es empírico, pero también hay apuntes de mi madre.

-vaya Luna, gracias.-sonrió Draco.

Habían llegado ya a la sala común de Ravenclaw, así que Draco se despidió, y se dirigió a toda prisa a la mazmorra de Slytherin. Cuando entro, no vio a ninguno de sus amigos. Algunos chicos lo miraron, otros, ni se inmutaron ante su presencia. Draco no dio mayor importancia y se dirigió a su habitación. Al llegar, encontró su maleta, vistió su uniforme; justo cuando acababa, Theodore Nott llegó a la habitación saludándolo con un fuerte abrazo, disculpándose por no haberle ido a visitar a Azcaban explicándole el problema de su padre, pues él también era un mortífago, Draco entendió perfectamente, y comenzaron a platicar acerca de las tres semanas de libertad de Draco y el duro verano de Theo, su amigo, le felicitó por haber hecho a Hermione su novia. De pronto alguien entro a la habitación interrumpiendo totalmente la conversación, era Blase.

-Nott, te dije que no hablamos con cobardes, date prisa, Pansy nos espera abajo.-sentencio el chico mirando con odio a Draco. En ese momento, algo dentro del rubio colapso.- ahora bien, necesito que te prepares, si me hacen premio anual, tendrás que ayudarme con los deberes.-Blase hablaba, mientras se cambiaba. Draco permaneció callado mirando a Nott, quien miraba con desdeño a Blase.

-ya te lo dije Blase, no soy tu secretario personal y Draco es mi amigo, di lo que quieras pero es más valiente que tú, él no fue a llorarle al ministro para que no lo enviara a Azcaban, prefirió ser enviado y esperar a juicio.-Draco levanto la vista. Blase estaba de espaldas a ellos con los brazos a los costados y las manos en puño, Theo estaba recargado en uno de los postes de la cama de Draco con los brazos cruzados. Draco se puso de pie, conocía a Blase y sabía que algo se aproximaba y no era bueno. Blase se dio la vuelta.

-cállate Nott.-siseo Blase, mientras encaraba a Theo, este último adquirió una postura defensiva lejos del poste, Draco hizo lo mismo apenas un metro detrás de él.

-lárgate Blase, consigue otra habitación, seguramente alguien más estará feliz de verte en su habitación.-bufó Theo, mientras se acercaba a Blase.

-seguramente. Pero esta siempre ha sido mi habitación.-Blase estaba cara a cara con Theo, estaban a la misma altura, se veían a los ojos, sus cuerpos eran apenas un poco distintos, Theo era un poco más delgado que Blase, y los hombros de este último eran más anchos.

-eso, desde que Draco así lo quiso.-sonrió Nott, Draco sintió que algo no estaba bien.

-Draco murió Nott.-dijo Blase con una mueca diabólica en la cara

-no seas estúpido Blase.-Nott lanzó un bufido.

-no lo soy, pero nadie lo quiere, ni siquiera le respetan un poco, para nadie existe.-Blase hablaba como si Draco no estuviese, en ese momento todo se aclaró, para muchos de los Slytherin, Draco ahora era nada. Eso no le importaba realmente, pero Blase había sido su amigo y eso, dolía.

-para mí sí existe-Nott estaba molesto.

-estúpido por creerlo.

-imbécil.-escupió Nott empujando a Blase.

Blase lanzó el primer golpe, pero Draco logró llegar y sostener el puño del moreno con su mano, Nott golpeo a Blase en la cara, al mismo tiempo que Draco lo empujaba. Blase cayó, estaba fúrico, se levantó directo a golpear a Draco, pero Nott le golpeo el estómago y Blase volvió al suelo. Con un golpe de su varita las cosas de Blase salieron por la puerta, Nott y Draco sacaron a Blase de la habitación a empujones. Blase tiraba golpes que fallaban pues no se había recuperado del golpe de Nott, los chicos cerraron la puerta. Blase gritaba y golpeaba, pero fue solo un instante hasta que alguien le llamara a otra habitación. Draco y Theo jadeaban, el rubio sentía la adrenalina, algo había cambiado para mal y esto iba a provocar una nueva jerarquía, donde Draco era el eslabón más débil. Una vez calmado y vestidos, los chicos bajaron. Astoria y Pansy charlaban divertidas, Draco y Nott se acercaron.

-hola chicas.-sonrió Draco. Astoria le dio un dulce abrazo y Pansy le ignoro completamente.- ¿Qué ocurre contigo Pansy?-pregunto el rubio.

-pasan dos cosas hurón.-la horrenda y chillona voz molesta de la chica sonó en el interior de Draco. Un golpe bajo por parte de una "amiga".-uno, Granger,-la voz de Pansy parecía explotar.-dos, eres un vil cobarde y traidor… no puedo confiar en ti.

-¿y en quien de todos nosotros se puede confiar?-la ironía de Draco, hizo que Pansy se sonrojara.-tú me llamas hurón y Blase me quería golpear.-Draco sintió como hervía su sangre, la miraba con enojo, sintió volver ese enojo común a su cuerpo. La chica se sonrojó al ver la mirada del rubio.- haz lo que quieras Pansy.-escupió Draco aun con odio en los ojos.

-Draco…-la hermosa voz de Astoria hizo que el odio disminuyera.-no seas cruel.

-se suponía eran mis amigos…-Draco apretó los puños.

-éramos.-la voz de Blase resonó a su espalda.-acéptalo Malfoy, ya no significas nada para nadie aquí, solo eres uno más.-Blase caminaba como un emperador.-perdiste tu puesto hurón. – Blase sonrió satisfecho.

Algunas chicas en la sala miraban a Blase con admiración, él tomó a Pansy de la cintura, apretándola innecesariamente, besándola, demasiado grotesco. Las chicas de la sala suspiraron. Draco pudo observar como Blase tocaba lascivamente el trasero de Pansy, después salieron por la puerta. Draco estaba más dolido que molesto. Cuando miro, Nott tenía los puños cerrados y Astoria se apretaba la parte más alta de la nariz con los dedos.

-no puedo creer que haya dicho tantas tonterías.-Nott tenía la mandíbula tensa.

-no puedo creer que ella permita que la trate como una prostituta.-soltó Astoria con tono de asco.

-necesitan madurar.-suspiro Draco. Sus últimos dos amigos lo miraron extrañados pero asintieron.-vamos a cenar, estoy hambriento y Hermione se pondrá fúrica si no llego a tiempo.-suspiro el rubio.

-claro, Granger.-la voz de Astoria sonaba curiosa.-leí algo en el profeta, debo decir que para ser el objeto de burla de la casa de Slytherin, eres bastante famoso en los periódicos y revistas.-Draco se sintió palidecer.

-¿qué…?-fue lo único que su cerebro sacó.

-no has leído nada estas tres semanas ¿no es así Draco?- Nott sonaba divertido.

-toma.-Astoria le entrego un ejemplar de hacía dos semanas de la revista "corazón de bruja" donde en la portada salían él y Hermione en la heladería y algunas más pequeñas comprando algunos de los regalos para los Weasley, los Wood, Andrómeda y Teddy. Con el encabezado _la heroína salvando un corazón destrozado. _Draco pudo sentir el rojo de sus mejillas. No quiso leer la nota así que le devolvió la revista a su amiga.

Theo rió fuertemente al ver la expresión de Draco, le abrazo por los hombros y empezó a bromear mientras bajaban al gran comedor. Al entrar los chicos se dirigieron a su acostumbrado lugar en la mesa, y aunque el resto de las serpientes los miraban con odio, con asco, murmuraban cosas malas, o les insultaban; el resto de las casas los miraban perplejos, como siempre. Draco sonrió al ver a un par de chicas de Ravenclaw se sonrojaban cuando Draco las miro. Astoria caminaba elegantemente y el rubio notó como algunos chicos le miraban, casi babeaban; Nott, aunque no era tan asediado como Draco, también era apuesto, y algunas Hufflepuf le miraban caminar sonrojadas. En ese momento Draco recordó lo bien que se sentía ser él. Y aunque ya no fuera el príncipe de Slytherin, aun podía reinar el colegio, como siempre había sido. Mientras miraba altanera y distraídamente por las mesas de las casas se encontró con los ojos avellana que lo hicieron cambiar completamente la altanería. Su novia, todo lo que él había querido tener lo tenía, no necesitaba ser más de lo que era ahora, Draco le sonrió a Hermione, quien se veía un poco sonrojada, pero le sonrió de vuelta. Draco, Astoria y Theo se sentaron y empezaron a charlar distraídamente.

Algo en el ambiente cambio, una risa estridente, seguido de unas chillonas risitas se hicieron presentes en la sala, era Ronald entrando, sujetando a dos chicas de la cintura, era una Ravenclaw y una Gryffindor quienes le miraban con admiración. Draco instintivamente buscó con los ojos a Hermione, quien miraba a Ronald con fastidio. Justo a un lado se encontraba Harry, quien rodaba los ojos mientras su amigo se acercaba a la mesa. Ronald le dio un sonoro beso a la Ravenclaw y la dejo en su mesa, saludando a algunas otras chicas, después se dirigió a su mesa con la otra chica. Se sentó justo frente a Hermione y a Harry, quienes le miraban con reproche, pero Ronald solo los ignoraba. Draco estaba molesto, ¿qué le ocurría a la comadreja? Draco pudo ver como Ronald besaba el cuello de la chica quien soltaba risitas. Todos parecían haber vuelto a sus conversaciones excepto Harry, Hermione, Astoria, Nott y Draco, quienes contemplaban la escena en silencio. Ronald puso una de sus manos en la rodilla de la chica, mientras que con la otra le tomaba la cintura, la chica le empezó a besar el cuello y Ronald le subió la falda sin miramientos, para dejar su muslo al descubierto, Draco no podía creer que la comadreja fuera tan desconsiderado, a la chica no pareció importarle y las manos de Ron estrujaban su muslo. Draco apartó la vista. El rubio sabía muy bien que la comadreja era una basura, pero a las mujeres había que tratarlas con respeto, a Draco le habían enseñado a ser un caballero y no entendía como Ron no lo era.

-señor Weasley, deje a la señorita Patil.-la voz de la profesora McGonagall sonaba molesta. Ron la soltó molesto.-buenas noches queridos niños, bienvenidos al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, a nuestra querida generación de la reapertura.-en el momento en que la profesora hablo, las puertas se abrieron y un montón de niños camino hacia la mesa de profesores.

McGonagall hablo acerca de la selección de casas y uno a uno los niños fueron poniéndose el sombrero. Draco no presto mayor atención, y se dedicó a mirar a la hermosa castaña, quien aplaudía a cada niño, quedase o no en su casa. Cada uno de sus rasgos, sus gestos, Hermione era, en definitiva, lo mejor que le había pasado al rubio. Draco agradecía que Hermione lo hubiese perdonado y hubiese aceptado ser su novia, pero algo había en su cabeza. ¿Y si había sido muy pronto?, ¿y si Hermione aun quería a Ron?, ¿y si Hermione quería a alguien más? Draco no quería pensar en eso. Solo quería pensar en Hermione, en el hermoso viaje en tren de esa mañana, ella en sus brazos, en sus dulces besos, donde él se dejaba llevar, en el vestido rojo de la cena hacía tres semanas, en ella preocupada en el hospital, en el sueño tan exquisito, en su sabor, y sobre todo en la vainilla que desprendía su cabello. Draco sonrió, ensimismado. Hermione lo miró y le sonrió, sonrojada. Draco quería echar a correr y abrazarle, besarle, y llevársela, lejos, lo más lejos posible.

-muy bien chicos. Ahora nombrare a los docentes.-Hermione desvió la vista hacia la mesa de profesores. Draco la imitó y miro a la directora con una gran sonrisa.- el profesor Rubius Hagrid, impartirá la materia de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas… 

Draco volvió a dejar de escuchar, mirando a Hermione, de nuevo, recordando aquel hermoso sueño. El negligé de seda, la luz, el calor, la necesidad, la hermosa Hermione debajo de él. Pronto se dio cuenta que no fue una gran idea, puesto que se sentía golpeado sus pantalones. Draco trago con el corazón agitado, tratando de calmarse. Miro hacia la mesa de profesores y Minerva seguía hablando.

-ahora los premios anuales.- ¿Cuánto tiempo se había perdido? Draco parecía confuso.- debo informas, que como les mencioné con los perfectos,-dijo señalando a un grupo de ocho chicos, entre ellos a Ginny y Luna que estaba parados a un costado de la profesora.- con el nuevo régimen de la escuela, también tendrán un nuevo dormitorio, ubicado en la torre de astronomía, donde impartirán tutorías. Además, de que para los premios anuales tendremos algunas sorpresas por parte del departamento de aurores del ministerio de magia. –Draco pensó lo peor, pues sabía que eso tenía que ver con Oliver, y si estaba Oliver, eso lo incluía a él. – Debo advertirles, que a pesar de ser seleccionados, se les puede retirar el cargo por cualquier falta al reglamento escolar, o cualquier calificación insuficiente.-Draco se dio por vencido, sabía que sería un premio anual.- también, hay un cambio significativo, pues serán tres premios anuales por casa. Primero, empezaremos con Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, Terry Boot, y Mandy Brocklehust -las aves estaban rebosantes al oír los nombres de los chicos, pero callaron en cuanto la ahora directora levantó la mano hacia ellos. Los tres chicos caminaron hacia el lado izquierdo de la profesora, al lado contrario de los prefectos.- Hufflepuf, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones y Justin Finch-Fletchley.-los tejones aplaudían fuerte, hasta que McGonagall hizo el mismo gesto anterior, solo que esta vez los chicos ya estaban junto a los Ravenclaw.-de Gryffindor, Ronald Weasley,- el pelirrojo se levantó y camino hacia la profesora entre chiflidos y aplausos altaneramente.-Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.-la chica se sonrojo, al igual que su amigo y caminaron hacia donde ya estaba Ron, sonriendo abochornados. Draco pensó que no era tan malo si ella estaría ahí para él. – y por último, de Slytherin, Theodore Nott, Astoria Greengras y Draco Malfoy. –chicos y chicas de otras casas aplaudieron y miraron a los tres chicos con fervor, pero nadie de la casa de Slytherin. Las serpientes simplemente ignoraron el hecho. Tal parecía que Draco, Theo y Astoria eran los enemigos públicos número uno para las serpientes. McGonagall parecía desconcertada, pero ignoro el hecho y envió a los todos los chicos a sentarse.

Todo el mundo cenó tranquilamente. Draco sentía a las serpientes mirándolos con odio, pero Theo mantenía distraída la vista de Draco y Astoria, con bromas visuales que los entretuvieron un buen rato. Cuando acabó la cena, todos los premios anuales y prefectos debían ir con la profesora McGonagall a su despacho, los profesores a cargo de cada casa se ocuparían de los de nuevo ingreso.

-como se dan cuenta, las cosas han cambiado en el colegio,-informo McGonagall una vez que todos estuvieran dentro.-el ministro de magia, me ha pedido que los separe del resto de los alumnos, porque cree que de esta manera, dándoles privilegios, motivara al resto del alumnado a ser como…-la profesora titubeo, mientras veía la cara de fastidio de Ronald.-algunos de ustedes.-sentencio mirando con reproche al pelirrojo.- se han encargado de hacer las modificaciones en las torre de astronomía, con la reconstrucción. El ministro cree que esto ayudará a la convivencia y apoyo entre casas, a la motivación del alumnado, como ya se los había comentado, y también a su preparación para el futuro.-la profesora miró a Draco con una leve sonrisa en los labios, Draco solo asintió.- Se acomodaran de la siguiente forma, en los primeros tres pisos, serán pequeñas salas de tutoría, para cualquier alumno que necesite ayuda, los premios anuales se encargaran. En el cuarto piso, será la sala común y biblioteca de los prefectos, dormirán en habitaciones individuales en el quinto piso de la torre, no tengan cuidado, ya que esta todo conectado por unas escaleras. Los premios anuales estarán en el sexto y séptimo piso, aunque temo decirles que sus habitaciones serán por parejas: Hannah y Mandy, habitación 1; Ronald y Terry, habitación 2; Theodore y Justin, habitación 3;- la profesora McGonagall estaba haciendo algo que nunca hacia improvisar, además, los llamaba por sus nombres de pila, los chicos parecían sorprendidos.- Susan y Cho, habitación 4;-Draco sabía que la directora no lo dejaría en el mismo cuarto que Astoria o Hermione, así que miro a Harry, quien le sonrió encogiendo los hombros.- Astoria y Hermione, habitación 5; y… ¿Quién falta?- dijo Minerva mirando alrededor, y sonriendo con satisfacción.-Harry y Draco en la habitación 6 por favor. Bueno chicos, deben mudarse hoy mismo, ya que tenemos sobreocupación por el año que permanecimos en reparaciones, así que en este momento deben estar cambiando sus cosas, así que diríjanse directamente a la torre.

Los chicos salieron en silencio, excepto claro Luna quien tenía una charla con Nott, quien sonriente miraba a la chica como si fuera un tesoro preciado, Draco sonrió. Miro alrededor y diviso el enredado cabello de Hermione, le alcanzo, y le abrazó por los hombros, Harry lo incluyó en la plática, acerca del acomodo de habitaciones, en ese momento Astoria los alcanzó.

-bien, así que Hermione, seremos compañeras de habitación.-la blanca y reluciente sonrisa de la chica hizo que Harry perdiera el habla.- espero, podamos dejar atrás muchas cosas.-inquirió la hermosa chica.

-yo también lo espero.-replico Hermione con una leve sonrisa.

-lamento todo Hermione, no quería lastimarte. Además ahora haces feliz a mi querido Draco, lo único que quiero es que él sea feliz- la chica se oía amenazante, pero la leona no se intimidó.

-yo también lo quiero ver feliz.-soltó Hermione mientras miraba a Draco sonriente.-todo olvidado Astoria.-soltó con algo de resignación la leona.

-¿y bien Potter? Algo que le quieras decirnos.-soltó la chica serpiente al ver que Harry no paraba de verla, Draco sonrió, sabía que lo que más le gustaba a su amiga era que los chicos hicieran eso, mirarla como idolatrándola.

-yo…-parecía que Harry tenía la mente en blanco. Draco contuvo una carcajada.- no… no realmente.-Draco sabía que ese era el efecto común de un chico al ver a Astoria, excepto claro la de él y Nott, pues a fin de cuentas, Draco siempre se había considerado a la altura de la chica, y jamás le intereso más que como amiga, y Nott jamás había mostrado interés por ella, he ahí porque eran tan buenos amigos.

-¿no te importa dormir con una serpiente Potter?-Draco soltó sonriente.

-un poco…-bromeo Harry apartando la mirada de Astoria, esta última hizo una mueca a Draco, reprochándole haber perdido la atención de Harry. Los chicos rieron.

-bueno Potter, solo te advierto. Yo pido la cama junto a la ventana.-dijo Draco en tono competitivo.

-no si llego primero Malfoy.-sonrió Harry y ambos salieron corriendo a la torre.

Llegaron justo al mismo tiempo a la habitación, y para su sorpresa, ambas camas estaban junto a un gran ventanal, estaban en polos opuestos de la habitación, y quedaban de frente, una con otra. Los chicos rieron. Hermione y Astoria llegaron detrás de ellos y al mirar rieron también, Draco dormiría en la cama a la derecha y Harry en la izquierda, había dos puertas, una del lado de Harry y otra del lado de Draco, en la de Harry había un gran cuarto de baño con una tina ostentosa, en la de Draco había un gran vestidor con espacio para otras dos camas. Las chicas morían por ver su habitación así que se despidieron. Astoria le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry, muy cerca de los labios, pero sin tocarlos, que provocó que el ojiverde se desconcentrara de nuevo. Hermione le beso dulcemente los labios a Draco, y las chicas salieron.

Harry y Draco se pusieron de acuerdo, Draco se ducharía mientras Harry acomodaba sus cosas en el vestidor, para que cuando Draco saliera el pudiera ordenar las suyas, mientras Harry se duchaba. Pronto se hizo tarde y los chicos se fueron a la cama. Y en tan solo cinco minutos Morfeo reinaba en la habitación.

_**Bueno chicos, me siento muy emocionada, **____** mi primer fic y creo que entienden… muchas gracias por los reviews, espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

_**Ya saben, cualquier cosa envíenme su comentario, sobre todo, ¿Qué les parece la pareja de Harry y Astoria?, tengo grandes planes para ellos ;) y ¿quién creen que sería una buena pareja para Ron?**_

Gracias por los favoritos y los follows.  


_**Pórtense mal**_

_**Cassie di Black **_


End file.
